Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia
by Little Voracious
Summary: A collection of side story chapters taking place within the FFDESS! main storyline by Zaru & IKnowNothing. (Art made by NeonSoul-Art)
1. Witnessing (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Witnessing the Friendly Neighborhood Hero**

Izuku Midoriya, age 14, is currently running along the streets of Musutafu, Japan, trying to arrive at Aldera Junior High on time. With a freckled face and untidy green hair, he's wearing his mandatory black school uniform and carrying a big yellow school bag on his back. He stops at a sidewalk, still moving his legs as he waits. The pedestrian lights change color, and Izuku moves forward again, taking a right turn heading towards Tatooin Train Station. Rounding the corner, he sees from afar a giant man with a big shark-like nose and muscular body standing on the railway line, a loud monstrous shout bellowing out of him.

A few police are already blocking the path ahead forcing many bystanders to stop and wait. While Izuku stops running to stare, some are filming the villain with their phones. Others look annoyed or bothered that they'll be late. Several look in concern as to what he might do next. Izuku watches in amazement at how massive this supervillain is. Wanting to look closer, he moves forward, pushing through the crowd and making it to the very front.

"Hey Kōhei look, one showed up!" a woman shouts from the side of the street.

The crowd, including Izuku looks to their right, they see a short man slinging towards the villain on a white cord. All the pedestrians react in joy and wave at him. As the new hero soars, the boy looks at him with mouth hanging open in complete wonderment of the costume he's wearing. The hero sees and waves down at the crowd. The suit covered his whole body, it looked metallic with red and blue. Lines of black and bright gold, a black spider-shaped insignia on the chest, and two white patches representing the eyes on the face. This is a costume Izuku has never seen before, and could possibly be one of the best-designed.

The hero tugs on the cord and does a flip for the audience, with a flawless crouch like landing atop a train overhead line, the people cheer him for showing up in style. He notices as well but faintly that the hero is speaking English, maybe an American hero who has moved to Japan?

"Wow, who's that hero? His costume's amazing!" someone says in awe.

"I have no idea, it's the first time I'm seeing a Pro Hero like that." A woman responds next to him.

The Shark Giant sees the red-blue hero. He grits his teeth and hand swipes at the tower. The hero gets away, but the attack tears through the metal, sending a part of the mast over the edge of the bridge falling to the ground. The short man fires out a line of cord, catching it, but it's too heavy. Another man comes running to stop the heavy object. He arrives right above the sizeable metallic piece and grabs hold of it with his thick hands. The civilians, the police, and Izuku seeing the colored stripes of black and yellow on the large headband, wrist guards, and waist belt know who it is.

"Awesome! Way to go, Death Arms!" shouts one of the bystanders.

Then another person appears on the scene, arriving right behind the cops and the public. Dressed as a firefighter with a white and single orange bead mask, he sports a long yellow jacket with a red fireman hat and red kneepads. A thin cannon is strapped to his left shoulder, which is attached to the red water tank he wears on his back. He releases a small line of water from both his faucet taps for hands.

"Everyone, please stay back. This area is far too dangerous!" The fireman shouts as the line of floating water is placed, looking like a makeshift emergency fence coming from his taps.

"Woah, Backdraft is here too?!" says one of the onlookers near Izuku.

The spider hero dives to the side, just as the shark man's hand smashes where he once was. Flipping onto his outstretched arm, the hero runs up his sleeve even as the Shark Giant tries to swat him off. His hit goes wide as the hero dodges by inches and gets close enough to crack his foot against the shark's snout.

"Looks like we have a good newcomer and quite the introduction with a costume like that." Chuckles a bald, middle-aged man with three star-like shapes on his head wearing a plain white shirt.

"Oh man, this new guy's awesome, and with that suit, he definitely screams Pro Hero!"

Izuku now felt he could not curb his excitement any longer. Of all the hero fights he has seen in his life this will be his first-ever to witness a hero in his professional debut!

"I'll crush you like the bug you are!" Shouts the Shark Giant angrily at the hero in red and blue. He swings at him, only to roar in frustration as the newcomer dodges yet again.

Izuku's attention is then drawn to someone with a helmet, belt, kneepads, and shoes made of wood and full-body dark spandex joining the fight as well. A group of young women in the crowd screams in passion for his arrival. He reaches out, and his arms spread like tree branches wrapping around Shark Giant's arm.

"It's Kamui Woods! He may be new, but he's making a big name for himself!" Shouts Izuku.

"One look at that dopey grin of yours, and I know what you are: A fanboy." says the pointy bald man.

"Uh… sort of…" Izuku responds in chuckled embarrassment.

Then the Shark Man finally punches in the air catching the red-blue hero on the stomach. With the new guy flying out of the railway bridge, on reflex, he throws out two lines of the white cord. They connect to the bridge's wall slowing himself down as the American hero gets way too close to the bystanders. Most of them move away, but Izuku doesn't, he looks at the hero in complete awe to see him this close.

"Hey man, bye, man!" he yells, pulling against the rope and launching him right back into the thick of it. This catches Izuku by surprise and confusion, not expecting the hero's voice to be so young. How old is he?

"Canyon Cannon!"

The sudden shout of a woman twists the civilians, including Izuku's attention, to see a massive beige leg of an even bigger giant appearing with a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. The heroine strikes the Shark Giant with her left foot and sends him flying.

"Awesome, even Mount Lady-"

Before Izuku could finish, he notices the red-blue hero couldn't stop his flight towards the giant women that suddenly appeared. So, like a fly hitting a car windshield, he slammed into her large rear. The speed of his trajectory against the large and soft behind causes the new guy to fall down to the ground faster. Unable to react, his head hits the pavement first before the rest of his body does. Everyone gasps in horror on how the hero landed on the ground, especially Izuku.

"Oh no! Hey, are you okay?!" he shouts to him.

The American doesn't respond but shows signs of movement from his body, the first to arrive close to him are Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mount Lady.

"Hey, are you alright?" Death Arms asks the newcomer, but again he gets no response.

"Damn it Mount Lady, what's with that flying kick?!" Kamui Woods asks her looking up.

"What? I just saw you dealing with that small giant, and I arrived to help Woods." She responds to him.

"Well, this guy here crashed into you, then fell straight to the ground head first." replies Kamui Woods.

Feeling a small collision coming from her butt earlier, seeing this young man in the ground, and hearing Kamui's words helped her to put two on two together. Resulting in the giant women shrieking in shock for understanding what mostly happened after she came into the fight.

"Holy Crap I-I really didn't mean it at all! I didn't see him! H-hey Death Arms is he alright?!" She asks in a panic.

"Don't know, but we may need to give him medical aid." Responds Death Arms.

"Yeah, and maybe the police…" adds Kamui Woods suspiciously, looking at the person and analyzing his fancy costume.

"Okay… well… I'll go apprehend that little Shark Giant." Says the worried Mount Lady as she goes to the downed rampaging shark-man.

The worried bystanders look at the new red-blue hero on the ground. But they're relieved that the villain was dealt with by all the heroes that arrived. While the civilians continue to look or leave the scene, Izuku was busy writing down some new information about the heroine Mount or Mt. Lady on his notebook. Taking notes of all the current well-known heroes and their "quirks".

"What's that fanboy your taking notes over there? Want to be a hero too?" says the pointy bald man.

"Yeah, more than anything!" Izuku exclaims before looking towards the American Hero still on the ground, police surrounding him

"But… I hope the new guy's okay…" he says concerned.

"Well, let's have faith that at least he's unconscious with no brain damage…" says the bald man. He then looks to Izuku again.

"By the way, aren't you going to school fanboy?" the question makes Izuku wide-eyed in fear as he quickly checks the time on his phone.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late! Thanks for reminding me, sir!" Izuku makes a dash for it, sprinting to get to school as quickly as possible.

"Hope you have the stamina kid!" the pointy bald man says, ending with him laughing.

For Izuku, becoming a Pro Hero like those ones he saw today is his ultimate dream. Ever since he was a young child, he learned that some people had more power and strength than others. He was one of the weakest when it came to fights with other kids. But he believes no matter what everyone says or who he is, Izuku can become the world's greatest hero even if he doesn't have a quirk. He'll definitely need to write a new page about that new red and blue hero that appeared since this one really shows the potential to become a great pro, even though he doesn't have his name.

But unknown to Izuku, he and that new English-speaking Hero will meet each other again, doing the Entrance Exam at one of the best hero academies in the world.

* * *

Hey, everybody!

This is the start of my "side story" on the FFDESS main storyline, with permission by one of the main writers themselves, Zaru!

Here's the name to the main story just in case: Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!

Enjoy reading the **Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia **(**Short – FFDESS: Academia**)

You can also find them in the spacebattles website in the FFDESS forum thread in the Apocrypha section called "Omake: Academia Side story":

Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man! (My Hero Academia x MCU)

Update 11/02/2020: I now have with the help of **Ld1449 **as the editor, which means I will be updating these chapters while I plan for the next one.


	2. Fighting (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Fighting to go to U.A. High**

The U.A. entrance exam so far has been a mixed bag of emotions for Izuku. It had been thrilling to see Present Mic as the one supervising them, and he was sure he'd passed the written test part. But he'd been scolded by one of the examinees for his frequent muttering. Dealing with an irritated Katsuki sitting next to him during the Practical Exam Orientation hadn't helped either.

The bus arrived at Battle Center B, for the practical part of the exam. One by one, the examinees slowly step out with Izuku being the last. He and all the participants have changed clothing or put on gear for this occasion. Immediately, he hears some people reacting to the American boy's incredible looking costume, wondering who made his gear. The suit covered his whole body, which looked metallic with dark blue and red. There are thick lines of bright gold, thin black lines, a black spider shape insignia, and white patches on the face representing the eyes. Hearing the boy's voice and seeing his clothing made Izuku's eyes grow wide.

"No wa-! "

The freckled boy immediately closes his mouth and turns around. Hoping no one heard the sudden scream of utter disbelief and not wanting to make a scene. Luckily for Izuku, the others don't hear his cry of shock.

He couldn't believe it, the one from the train station months ago and this foreigner participating in the U.A. Entrance Exam are the exact same person?

"Man, this is nuts… It's like a city!"

"They have more than one of these on the school grounds?"

"Can you imagine how much it costs to build this?!"

"U.A.'s amazing!"

Izuku also looks to survey the location. Just seeing the massive entrance where they'll do the mock battles is bringing his nervousness back to him. He couldn't believe everyone was so confident about this, and others like the American even have specialized equipment to go with their quirks. He notices one of them is the young brown-haired girl he saw at the school gates who saved him from the stumble. He moves closer, not sure if it's to ask for help or thank her again. But he's forced to stop, feeling a hand touching his shoulder. He turns to see in shock that it's the one with the thick glasses and dark blue hair who scolded him before.

"It looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead." He says, also looking at the girl.

"What are you going to do? Take the entrance exam to distract others and ruin their chances to succeed?" he asked sternly.

"N-n-no, of course not!"

Some of the participants hear, turning to look towards them.

"Hey look over there, that's the kid who almost tripped in front of the school gates."

"Yeah, the same one who got called out at the lecture hall."

"At the very least, there's one less rival to worry about."

They look in glee that there's someone that may easily get lucked out.

"Alright, let's start!"

The examinees look up and see Present Mic atop what looked to be a guard tower.

"Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! So run inside listeners, you're wasting airtime here!" He shouts to them.

After staring at Present Mic, Izuku looks to his surprise everyone has taken off into the now opened entrance like a gunshot, he's already behind!

"Crap! Hey wait, save some villains for me!" he shouts, attempting to catch up to them.

(X)

Mezo Shoji watches the American launching himself over the crowd with his white ropes grappling from one building to another, and listens to the people around him.

"What the hell!"

"Look at him, go!"

"Is that some slingshot?!"

Then from afar, the first set of green-tank looking combat robots appear on the urban streets.

"There they are…" Mezo says quietly.

The foreign boy in front fires some web to the ground and pulls himself like a bullet crashing into the robot, feet first. The target behind him splits in two.

"He's not just fast? He's also this strong?!"

"Jeez, now we also have someone to worry about…"

He ignores the voices and runs faster, taking advantage of the others being distracted by the American's acrobatics. As the gallery of robots began their frontal assault on the participants, Mezo spreads out his multiple arms wide, getting ready to attack the first one with a number "2" on the metal plating leading the charge.

The machine tries to attack him with one of its front legs, but Mezo evades it and jumps to grab onto the neck. He quickly climbs up and holds on to the face tightly, using his multiple arms to completely cover the robot's single eye. It tries to remove him by shaking its head, but to no avail, one of the robots with a number "1" sees the boy and goes for the punch. Mezo noticing it, immediately let's go and jumps away, causing the other attacking machine to hit its counterpart.

With the number "2" robot fallen to the ground, Mezo jumps to land both feet on its head, crushing it again to make sure he has taken his first target. The robot that accidentally attacked the other one still has its eye on Mezo. The multi-armed boy decides for this one he needs to deal with it in a less crowded area, he retreats to a different road as the metal machine follows him.

(X)

With the first set of robots destroyed, most of the teenagers begin to spread out, looking for more targets. A handsome, slightly feminine face young man with long eyelashes and long blond hair is alone in one street looking around for a machine to destroy, but there's nothing except for the sound of destruction and robotic noise from afar. Even so, Yuga Aoyama did not worry. Arriving at a fork in the road, he sees a green one with the number "1" breaking out from a building wall blocking the path of a short green-haired boy, the machine looks at him.

"Target acquired, commencing the attack." Says the robot as it concentrates on the freckled boy moving forward to strike, with the target unable to move to fight back or evade.

"Parfait…" Yuma giggles silently, seeing that the machine is unaware of him.

His sports clothing had a large silver metallic belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle and a blue crystal. He moves his arms to the back of his head. Moving the waist backward, he immediately pushes it forward. A bright blue laser beam comes out from inside of the gem. It strikes the robot at high speed, piercing through its entire body, destroying it into large chunks.

"Got him!" Yuma shouts, the freckled boy turns to look at him.

"Merci beaucoup, we make a great team with you as my decoy. Since I doubt, I'll be seeing you in the future with how afraid you are." He says to the teen with a winking face.

"Au revoir!" He shouts aloud, running back to the road.

The pretty blond makes a turn to his right and sees in surprise three destroyed robots with the number "1" on their plates wholly wrecked.

"All right, next one!" The blondie looks up to the English-speaking shout and notices the shiny metallic costumed boy swinging to his left, disappearing from view due to the buildings.

"Mon Dieu, did he do all this by himself?"

(X)

"Six minutes and two seconds left!" Shouts Present Mic from a stereo.

Ochaco Uraraka couldn't even dare to think of slowing down her pace. She planned to continue fighting and get as many points as possible until the last six minutes are over. In front of her, four green robots are still twitching but couldn't move around because of the angles they were stuck in, probably because of the blast forces caused by other destroyed machines. The girl runs towards each of them, placing her hand on the metal plating with a glow coming out of the fingers, the four automated weapons slowly levitate up in the air. Seeing that they are high enough, Ochaco struggles to concentrate as she places the tips of her fingers together.

"Now, release!" she shouts.

One by one, they fall while she struggles to catch her breath.

"Ok, that should be at least twenty-eight points." Ochaco says, panting, looking behind to see her handy work.

She then sees a tall bald boy, with several scars wearing sunglasses is falling mid-air. Quick to react, she places her both hands on the boy's back, stopping his fall and making him levitate.

"Huh, I'm floating?" he asked, confused.

"Just a second." She says to him.

Ochaco slowly drops him to the ground and places together the tips of her fingers again.

"Release"

The bald teenager stops floating, he gets up and turns to the one who saved him.

"Hey thanks, quite the quirk you got there." He says, relieved.

"You're welcome." She answers cheerfully.

"Well, best of luck, got to get those points. See ya!" He runs off, going to a different street.

Ochaco then feels a sudden pain inside her stomach and presses it with her arms, trying not to throw up by keeping her mouth shut as she bends down a bit. She takes small breaths waiting for the pain to subside.

"Wahoo! Ha, ha!"

The girl then hears that American accented shout and looks up to see the red and blue costumed teen flying by using his cord to swing around, connecting himself from one building to the next until disappearing from view.

Suddenly something speedy swifts past Ochaco giving her slight fright, she rubs her eyes from the flying dust.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, young lady! I was not able to see you from all this rubble. Good luck and farewell!" The humble man shouts as he runs off again.

Ochaco looks at the direction of the voice to see the tall glasses-wearing boy sprinting to a giant green robot with a number "2" appearing from a corner blocking his path. He keeps going forward, making a high jump, and with the increased speed coming from his pipes, he lands a kick on the machine, breaking it instantly with dark smoke coming out.

"That puts me at forty-five!" she hears him shout.

(X)

Izuku could not believe the terrible luck he's having. Left and right, everyone is accumulating points in beating the robots in different ways. At this rate, there won't be any more enemies left. The freckled boy turns to the left and finds himself staring at three giant green robots with a number "3" written on their metal skin. This should be his chance to take them down and get those points he urgently needs, but the sheer size and menacing faces brought him to instant fear.

Before they could target him, the American boy appears. He double kicks one of their faces shattering it completely. He uses the neck to do a spin with his white rope and with speed side-kicks the second one's body, breaking it down with dark smoke. Finally, he jumps and releases some new white cords from his hands, attaching to the third one's head. He jumps very high and pulls the rope to increase the speed of his descent, breaking the machine's neck in the process.

Izuku could only stare wide-eyed at how he lost his chance in getting those points he desperately needed were now taken away by this American. But then the body of the third robot begins to lose balance falling directly at Izuku. Reacting in horror, he turns to run but misses his step falling to the ground.

"I got you!" The boy shouts in English as he grabs the green-haired kid and away from the falling robot.

"Enjoying the view?" he now asks in Japanese.

Izuku ignores the question being more surprised that he's actually up in the air being flown around by this swinging American kid. They eventually land at a sidewalk with Izuku back on his feet.

"Th- that… that was…" Izuku struggles with what he wanted to say.

"I know cool, right? Sorry about the big guy falling down at you." The American responds, patting Izuku's shoulder.

"Anyway, catch ya later. Bye, man!" the foreign boy says, finishing his last two words in English. He salutes Izuku then slings up and away, swinging on the buildings nearby.

"Hey, wait…!" Izuku shouts to the foreigner.

Suddenly, the entire area quaked, and a loud noise is heard. Izuku and all the participants turn around to see out of the piling dust cloud a robot that towered over complexes and towers appeared, looking like some sort of robotic mobile fortress. They are utterly paralyzed, not believing what they're seeing, Izuku wondering if this is way too extreme.

The robot lifted up an arm, and it brought it down, sending a shockwave of dust, debris, and force down the street, making the green-haired boy lose his footing. Countless examinees began to run the opposite direction, including the glasses-wearing boy and the redheaded spikey one. Unable to get up, Izuku tries to move with his arms and legs as the mega robot is closing in.

"Less than two minutes remaining!" shouts out Present Mic from the speakers.

"What two minutes?!" Izuku shouts, horrified.

The freckled boy then hears the sound of a young girl, he looks behind to see the same one from the school entrance, her leg trapped under debris. Looking at the girl and then at the sizeable robotic monster, he makes a decision.

He gets up and runs directly towards the metal giant. Summoning the power of One for All that All Might had given him. The skin of his limbs glow, covered in lines of bright red crackling energy. It floods his body in an instant, overwhelming raw power coursing through every fiber.

His body felt light as if he actually was born with a quirk. He jumps high into the sky in a flash like a human bullet, far above the tallest buildings until he's directly facing the giant robot. Izuku rears back his right fist with the lines of red shinning even brighter across his whole arm, causing the part of his sports clothing to immediately disintegrate. With a roar, he punches the Zero pointer right in the center of its face, obliterating the whole body of the machine buckling under the force.

An impossible obstacle in the exam, advised by Present Mic to be strictly ignored due to its sheer size and supposed unlikely chance to be taken down, is now slowly crumbling in a heap. Done by a boy that was considered inferior to some of the others in the Battle Center. All examinees in the area, the U.A. faculty members in the "Hall of Judgement" and the students with recommendations in the monitor room look on with wide eyes. While Izuku looks at the damaged giant in pumped up satisfaction, finally achieving something he wished he'd do ever since he was a child.

"Just one-minute left!" shouts out Present Mic again.

Hearing the supervisor's voice gets Izuku's senses back, realizing in horror he is now falling to the ground, and worse, both legs and his right arm are entirely bruised and broken. The pain hits him like a sledgehammer, sudden, and intense. It's like thousands of wasps, bees and mosquitos have stung his body at the exact same time. Worse, he had to quickly find a way to stop his fall.

"I'm coming!"

Izuku looks up and sees the foreign boy diving down, firing webbing at his body and bringing him with an embrace, despite the utter agony Izuku is in. The suited-up kid is about to fire another white cord to sling to until Ochaco touches the American's arm. Able to get out of the debris, she's is now floating atop a levitating missile pod right beside him.

"Whoa… I'm floating! Like I'm in space or something!" the boy exclaimed in English as he floats downward, then tapped the floor with his feet, still holding the web covered Izuku.

"Release," Ochaco muttered weakly, as the pod the girl is on came down with a crash.

"Hey, you ok-" the American asked in Japanese before pausing, seeing the girl looking really ill. She then proceeds to barf, and they both looked away.

"Oof… uh… well… your unharmed, right?" he asked her.

She gave something of a thumbs up. The boy then looked at the one in his arms, Izuku looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Wait… you… you're that kid!" the American boy exclaimed.

Then Izuku realizes he's running out of time. He begins to try to get out of the hold of this American examinee.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong!" exclaims the foreign boy.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Izuku utters, writhing and squirming to get out of his arms, even if the act made him howl in pain. He held Izuku with both of his arms, but his hand gripping Izuku's right shoulder only made it worse. Izuku writhed out of the grasp and crawls on the ground.

"Dude seriously what is–" The American boy seeing the bloodied, bruised, and mangled legs reverted from Japanese to English.

"Oh my god, your legs!Medic! We need a doctor in the house! Anybody! Oh, Jesus Christ! Augh! That's Gordon Hayward, and J.J. Watt combined but worse!" He exclaimed, feeling his stomach turn in knots.

The kid turned around, going behind a piece of debris and hurling. Ochaco continued to puke as well. Izuku started to mutter as he crawls on the ground.

"Need points! Need points! Just one!" the freckled boy shouts.

"And that's that. Time's Up!" Called out Present Mic's voice over the loudspeakers as a loud siren is heard as well.

Izuku stops, reacting with snot and tears dribbling down his face looking utterly crushed as if someone just took out his heart. Ochaco finally stops hurling, resting on top of the pod, and the American finished excising his barfing as he took deep breaths.

"Hey, Green… Midori…" the boy says.

Izuku turns his head directly to him.

"We…Gotta get you to a doctor. Stat."

Those were the last words he heard as Izuku faints from the sudden exhaustion and mental shock of his terrible performance at the exam.

* * *

New version with **LD1449 **as the editor.


	3. Letter (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Letter of the Exam Results**

The days of waiting for the U.A. Exam results were the longest in Izuku's life. Home alone sitting on the living room sofa, he couldn't ignore the reality. He clinched in the written part of the exam, but his performance at the Mock Battle test was terrible.

The green-haired boy then looks at a dumbbell that is on the floor between the table and sofa, this had been a small part of his ten months of arduous and painful training to become a better vessel for All Might's power. Disappointing his mother is one thing, but disappointing his heroic idol is the worst. How could he face him after all that hard work resulted in his failure in the exam? The teen-boy takes a breath then leaves his phone on the table and starts lifting the dumbbell, he can't give up just because of this failure.

Speaking of the Entrance Exam, the fact that he didn't do well wasn't the only shock from that day. It was also the place where he met that American boy who was the same hero that fought the giant shark man at Tatooin Train Station months ago. It made no sense that this foreigner was taking a senior high school entrance exam if he was already a Pro Hero.

Izuku then stops his dumbbell lifting, to realize something… maybe that boy isn't a Pro Hero. He puts down the dumbbell back to the floor, grabbing his phone. Searching on all the current Pro Heroes in the Kanto area, which includes the train station and where he lives, limiting to the list of debut pros that appeared since last year. Just as he thought, no hero had had the same looking costume as that American boy. He then checks the list of Pro Heroes in the United States, also limiting to newcomers that appeared the year before and searching states from the most Eastern and Western sides of the country. And like before, no results match.

So, if this westerner is not a Pro Hero in either country, then he may still be a student learning to become one? If that's the case, it could be possible that the boy decided to move to Japan to continue his studies, with U.A. being one of the hero schools to try to get into. But it made sense since, in some countries like the United States, laws when it comes to vigilantes are less strict compared to here in Japan. He probably had no idea of the difference in rules.

The Mustutafu police who brought in the young American may have decided to give him a pass with at least a severe warning.

"Wonder if I'll ever see that American again…" Izuku says to himself, doubtful.

Then suddenly the sound of a door is opened. His mum, Inko Midoriya, enters the living room to then fall to the ground. She's able to get up but is fidgeting. She holds a white envelope under her hand.

"A letter, Izuku! Look, you got a letter! They're here, it's your test results from U.A.!" she exclaims.

(x)

While his mother's now outside the door, walking around impatiently waiting to the know the results. Izuku's alone in his bedroom, sitting at the chair with his long lamp being the only source of light. He's hesitant in opening the letter, but finally gets the courage to hold it with both hands, and with a little mental preparation pulls the cover separating it in two. Coming out inside is a small handwritten note and what appears to be a tiny shaped circular object. It clicks as it lands on the desk.

"Booyah, I am here in a projection now!" announces a zoomed-in of All Might's projected face.

Surprised, Izuku immediately let's go of the split opened letter and grabs hold of the desk to not fall down to the floor.

"Wait, All Might?! But this is from U.A., why is he in this letter?!" The boy balks as he gets the chair back in place, definitely not expecting him of all people to appear.

"I know it's been a while, but with great power comes to a great amount of paperwork, but it's not because of my agency. The truth is, I didn't come to this city only to fight villains… you're looking at the newest U.A. faculty member!" he explains to the viewer.

"What, you're seriously going to be working at U.A.?" Izuku asks in disbelief.

If that's the case, then what could All Might be doing as a new employee in the school? The most likely position could be a teacher in the Hero Course. Then the image of All Might turns to look at something on his left side, presumably talking to someone outside the view of the camera.

"Huh? Yeah, what's the matter Nezu? Me showboating? Oh sorry, I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first. Wait, I have to do how many of these things?! Understood sir… Right, so, moving on!" All Might pauses to prepare what he will say while the teenage boy still looking stiffens a bit.

"Even though you passed the written test, you got zero combat points in the practical exam, sorry…" All Might explains.

Izuku reacts looking down in saddened defeat.

(x)

"You may have done quite well in the exam, but sadly you were only a few single points away from passing to the Hero Course, sorry cutie."

The seductive voice of the attractive female Pro Hero and U.A. teacher Midnight is heard in the brightly lit bedroom filled with posters and action figures of costumed or scantily clad fictional female characters, beautiful idols or Pro Heroines. The short boy was motionless or more precisely lifeless on the floor from hearing his test results. He felt his world crumbled into dust, his heart cut into pieces from the inside, or his dreams ripped to shreds by evil, good-looking men. He just needed a measly few points to pass the exam.

"So, while you're sadly not going to be attending the Hero Course cute little boy. The judges and the faculty have decided that since they see you have a quirk that is _quite_ unique, your admission will be changed to the General Education Course." Explains Midnight from the projection.

Minoru Mineta wanted to be in the Hero Course so he can become a Pro Hero who is popular with the ladies, have many sexy female sidekicks, and one day is married to the hottest Pro Heroine out there. Not even the lustful voice of Midnight could cure Minoru of his deeply disheartened mind.

"We will send you a confirmation form if you decide to join us in the different course. Oh, and don't worry. If you show that your quirk has _more_ potential than you have shown in the Entrance Exam, you will have the possibility of being moved to the Hero Course." Midnight continues, now talking seductively and licking her lips at the end.

With tears coming out of his eyes and gritting his teeth, Minoru had no other choice. If he wanted to accomplish his dream of becoming a successful playboy hero. The little purple-haired will have to take the hard option and go up from there. At least he will still be studying in U.A., he at least hopes there will be cute girls in his General Education one.

"Can't wait to see you at U.A. or good luck in your future studies, sweetie pie." Midnight finishes by blowing a romantic farewell kiss to the camera ending the projection.

(x)

"Fortunately, there were other factors..." All Might continues to speak, Izuku looks up again.

"But before we get to that, I have another surprise right here! Look, a short clip for your viewing pleasure!" All Might presses a button on a remote, pointing to the television screen behind to his right.

The screen with an image of the U.A. High School logo changes to recorded video footage of two teens who stood side by side, a brown-haired girl and a boy who looked at her who is clearly not Japanese, he immediately knew who it was.

"It's that nice girl and the American boy…" The green-haired boy says.

"They both came after the exam to talk about you." Says All Might, which Izuku reacts in confusion.

"What did they have to say? You have to stay tuned to find out." He exclaims as he plays the footage again this time the image changes to also have Present Mic appear in the video.

"Excuse me, but… that curly-haired boy, with the freckles… you know, the super plain-looking one?" she explains.

"He also had green hair and took out the Zero Pointer with one punch?" The boy added.

"They're describing me." He mutters to himself.

"I was hoping if we could give him some of our points?" The American says, which surprises the viewer, not expecting them to say that.

"Yeah, in the end, he was saying that he needed points. Just one point! That means he didn't get any points during the Exam, right? At least… Can we give him some of our points? I think I got in the twenties or something?" Ochako surmised.

"Yeah, and I lost count after thirty-five or so. got some points to spare, I would be more than happy to give him some." Says the boy waving a hand.

"Exactly, he saved my life!" Ochako declared, then the video pauses.

This freckled-teen couldn't help but stand up. These two were willing to sacrifice their own points so they can let himself pass as well, it's unbelievable!

"You have a quirk now, yes… but it's your actions that inspire others. And that's why I am here, you see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone." Then All Might presses the remote again to replay the footage.

"Well, I'm afraid we can't just take and give some points, dear listeners. But you two don't need to worry about a thing." Present Mic says with a snap.

"After all, what is a Hero Course that rejects those who save others? That's anything but a Hero Course." Then the footage stops again.

"Just as Present Mic said: How could a Hero Course reject someone who is committed to saving others no matter the consequences to himself, after all, that is what makes a hero. And that's a part of what the U.A. is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good." Izuku began to be wide-eyed, this video was becoming less and less of a rejection letter.

"So, we have Rescue Points!" Then a flashed image of the word "rescue" in green capital letters on a black background is shown on the projection.

"A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains." All Might continue to speak.

The screen flashed again to show a scoreboard in black and green with names of examinees ranked differently, where one of the names and the score made him bulge his eyes.

"To Midoriya Izuku, 60 Rescue Points!" Even though the teen had nothing in the Villain Point section, he was still eighth place according to the scoreboard.

The camera panned up to fourth place.

"To Uraraka Ochako, 45 Rescue Points!" The screen showed she has gotten twenty-eight Villain Points.

Then another flash showed the person who made it to first place.

"And Peter Parker, 70 Rescue Points!" The screen showed he has gotten sixty-nine Villain Points.

"All three of you passed the exam." Announces All Might behind the camera, then turning his face to see it.

Izuku could not believe what he was seeing, if this is a dream, he's hoping he will never ever wake up from it.

"Is… is this some kind of joke?" he asks.

"Welcome, Izuku Midoriya. You have made it… you're now part of the Hero Academia."

Tears form in his eyes.

"Thank you, All-Might… Thank you, U.A."

He wipes them off and gets up from his chair strolling to the bedroom door, he opens to see his mum is still waiting for him, looking in shock that he has finally come out of his room. The teen boy looks at her and only responds with a gentle smile. Inko also began to be teary-eyed in happiness for her son's success.

"Oh, my baby!" she shouts, hugging him tightly.

(x)

"Welcome, Yuga Aoyama. You are now officially a student of the U.A. High School." No. 13 says in the screen ending it with a bow.

Even though tears were dripping down his face, Yuma withholds his sobbing voice. He took a deep breath and said his words in French.

"Merci, merci, merci beaucoup mademoiselle!"

(x)

Tenya's not alone in the living room sofa, he and his family watched the projection with everyone having a smile on their faces.

"Ah yeah! That's right, Tenya Iida, you're going to U.A. High! Ow!" shouts Present Mic.

The boy in question gets up from his seat and makes a deeply angled bow to the projected image even though it is a prerecorded one.

"Thank you so much, Present Mic! I assure you, and to all in U.A., you will never regret the decision to accept me into your acclaimed high school!" He shouts.

His brother, Tensei Iida, also gets up and pats his little brother on the shoulder.

"Well done Tenya, I knew you could do it." He says, congratulating him.

"Thanks, big brother," Tenya responds to him.

(x)

Ochaco looked at the projection, resting on the bed and covering her mouth with her hand withholding the tears.

"Congratulations, Ochaco Uraraka, you will be attending U.A. High School." Says Cementoss happily.

"Wow, this is amazing. Not just me, but both boys have passed as well… this is going to be awesome." She says quietly.

(x)

"We look forward to your future with us in U.A. High School, Eijiro Kirishima." Says the projection of Snipe.

Eijiro grinning massively gets up from his computer chair, which falls to the floor and lifts both his fists up in the air.

"Yes, hahaha! Listen up everyone, the future manliest hero in the world is going to U.A.!" he shouts out loud.

(x)

Mezo sits on the ground with his back on the wall, hearing one of the faculty members from the projection coming from the disk.

"Well done, Mezo Shoji. Next spring, you will be attending U.A. High School." Says Ectoplasm.

Mezo responds with his mouth arms smirking in delight.

(x)

Pony is sitting at her bed, pressing her phone to her ear, waiting for someone to receive her call as she hears Vlad King finishing his announcement about her Entrance Exam results from the video projection. She couldn't stop smiling so much knowing the answer she is going to get.

"…and so, it is my pleasure to inform you, Pony Tsunotori, you are now a U.A. High School student!" he says with a thumbs up.

Pony reacts to the phone answered from the other line.

"Hey dad, is Ma there? Tell her to come downstairs right now. I have big news for you both!"

The first week of April finally arrived. Izuku, now dressed in the official student uniform, is running to get to his first day of school on time, not really wanting his new high school life to start with him arriving late.

"Class 1-A… 1-A… c'mon, where is it? Ah, there!" He says to himself. Noticing the little sign sticking out up on the wall. He arrived at the very tall doorway, with the class number covering the entire frame.

"The most promising students are waiting behind this door."

He began to think of the possible nineteen students that he will be with. The faces of Katsuki Bakugo and that glasses-wearing dark blue hair one came into mind, the history between those two was clearly not positive, but he shook his head, trying to forget them.

"Maybe we're in different classes, maybe everyone here is nice."

But right when the classroom door opens, the teen boy hears two voices he's very familiar with.

"Take that foot off your desk right now!" The voice demanded.

"Huh?" The other one smirked as if welcoming it.

"You're disrespecting school property like that, you cretin!"

The other boy only scoffed, enjoying the banter.

"Like I care about the opinion of an extra. Where you from?" the ash-blond asks.

Seeing that it was the same two that he imagined in his mind, Izuku couldn't believe the terrible bad luck he had when it came to new classmates.

"Somei Private High, why does that matter?" The red-eyed boy smirked, sneering up at the glasses-wearing boy.

"Somei, huh? You must think you're better than me?! Gonna be fun blowing ya to bits and knocking ya down a peg, elite!" Katsuki says, grinning.

"B-Blowing me to bits! You're trying to become a hero, aren't you? How awful!" He acted as if he had been slapped.

Then the hand of a short brown-haired one placed his on the glasses boy's shoulder as if to comfort him.

"Iida, let's not get riled up. We should get ready for class and-" says the one with a thick English American accent.

Katsuki changes his eyesight towards the foreigner and cuts him off.

"Huh? Not get riled up? What, you from some hotshot American Elite School too? Katsuki asks, grinning.

The brown hair boy one looks back at him.

"Go on American, where are you from?" he goads in English.

Before Peter could respond, Katsuki looks to the doorway, and the two other new students look as well. They see Izuku standing there, staring at them. He didn't know what to think now having conflicting emotions. At first, the new Hero Course student got horrified that he'll be classmates with the tall one with glasses and "Kaachan", but will also have the student with the highest score in the Entrance Exam: Peter Parker.

"Oh, hey, Midori!" Peter waved, walking casually to him as the tall glasses one followed suit.

"I'm glad to see you passed!"

At first, it just a classmate meeting another, but Izuku had no idea in the future that he and Peter Parker would be close friends in U.A. High School.

* * *

New version with **LD1449 **as the editor.


	4. Elites (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Viewing the Clash of the Elites**

Peter, Momo, Mezo, and Shoto begin to leave the Monitor Room while the other students cheered for their success, a few began to chatter excitedly.

"Now, then!" Shouts All-Might, turning the other student's attention to him.

"Young Iida, young Ururaka and young Bakugo, would you be so kind as to give me those tiny radios back? Since they are U.A. property after all." He tells them.

"Oh, of course." Responds Ochaco, as she walks to the hero teacher, dropping her earpiece to All-Might's hand.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I still have it in my ear, sir." Tenya responds next, walking to All-Might. He also takes out the small device from his ear and gives it to him as well.

Toshinori Yagi looks to the last person to see in concern that Katsuki continued looking miserable and silently motionless. Since the boy wasn't reacting to Yagi's request, he had to walk close to him, there's no radio present in his ear.

"Young Bakugo, I'll be needing to take yours too." He says calmly to him.

Remaining silent, but with the movement of his left arm, he stretches his fist close to All-Might. Deducing that Katsuki had the radio inside it, Yagi places his hand above Katsuki's, which opens, revealing the third device landing onto his. The expression of this strong and tempered boy is clearly a profound reaction to defeat.

"Whatever you are feeling right now, remember this was not the real thing… keep your head up high and go on forward, and you will be victorious next time." Yagi explains to him.

Katsuki looks up, finally reacting to his voice.

"Yeah..." He responds silently, beginning to walk far from All-Might and the other students.

"Hey, where you going Bakugo? Aren't you going to watch the next one with us?" asks Eijiro noticing the explosion boy moving far from the group.

"I'll watch from wherever I want, spiky hair." Katsuki responds.

He arrives at a part of the wall and sits down with the back resting on it. Yagi begins walking to the sliding entrance.

"All right, students! Just wait a little longer for the second one to start, I'm going to the next two teams to have them ready…" As he finishes, the doors slide open.

"Be right back!" Yagi shouts as he sprints forward, changing to a red blur heading to Battle Building B.

With their teacher now instantly gone, the students look back up to the screens, Yuga finds one of the monitors showing the four students on the street being outside the building they will be taking their next fight.

"Regardez, there they are." He points to the screen, everyone looks as well.

"Ok, guys, who're excited to see this "Clash of the Elites"?" Denki announces.

"You're right on that! Let's just hope it will be a little less freaky then the last one!" exclaims Mina in delight.

"Agreed…"

After Kyoka's response, the monitor reveals All-Might arriving at the two teams now holding another box for Peter and Momo of Team C.

"Well, Denki can be right about the "Elites" part, the four of them have genuinely demonstrated their considerable qualities in Aizawa's Quirk Test. With two of them here by recommendation, one being the top in the Entrance Exam results and the other with a unique physical body due to his quirk, I'm actually glad that I'll be a spectator for this one." Tenya discloses to his peers.

"Yeah, me too!" Says Toru aloud, her gloves up in the air.

The screen then shows All-Might leaving the four students like a speeding rocket again out of view. Momo and Peter begin to walk inside the building. While in the chamber, a timer showing five minutes in total is revealed on top of the monitors. Next to it was another, but this one is paused with fifteen minutes. Hanta and Mashirao also chime into their eagerness in watching this battle.

"Same here, I'd actually prefer seeing the fight than being in it."

"Whatever happens, this surely be a very close one…"

A different monitor shows Peter and Momo entering the building, then the timer begins the five-minute countdown. The sound of the sliding doors opening makes the students look behind to see their teacher and number one hero come back to the monitor room.

"I am here… again!" All-Might declared, he returns to his control panel, holding the tablet again.

"Now, just like before students, pay close attention. Many fights like these always happen with different preparations, beginnings, durations, and outcomes. It's important to understand how other heroes and villains will deal with situations like this, which can help out in changing your tactics, improvise on the spot or create harmony with other heroes you will meet, for example." He explained while he reconfigured his own earpiece.

"Speaking of preparations, wonder what Yaoyorozu and Parker will do in defending that missile." Spoke Rikido looking at the monitor where the two were walking in a long hallway, checking the empty floors and reaching the first flight of stairs.

"Maybe they will just guard it like last time?" Ochaco asks.

Then they see Peter release some webbing out his hand, which helps him move up at quick speed, catching the attention of the spectators.

"Look, Parker's on the move." Mina exclaims.

"No matter how many times he does that, it's never boring to see." Says a grinning Eijiro.

A different monitor shows Peter arriving at the large spaced room with the missile present. He stops and stares at it, looking as if he is thinking about what to do. Then Peter begins to climb up the walls arriving right above the missile, and with his webbing, it touches the fake weapon, and he begins to pull up. This makes most of the students react in shock.

"What?! Parker is going have it dangling up in the air?" Denki reacts, surprised.

"Would he really be doing that if the bomb was real?" Tsuyu questioning Peter's tactic.

"You have a point there young Asui, that can be very dangerous and suicidal with something that might be very sensitive to movement. But young Parker is taking advantage of this exercise, planning to make it difficult for our heroes to even touch it if they can reach the floor." As Yagi responds to the frog quirk girl, the screen shows Momo has arrived with the missile now entirely placed and covered in webs.

"And it looks like young Yaoyorozu isn't taking things lightly either…" Yagi says as the image then shows Momo had been creating lots of metal rods.

"Holy… Yaoyorozu can make all that from out of her body?!" cries Toru with her glove pointing to the screen.

"It seems her quirk does give the ability to recreate anything she can think of, and it seems she can do it at large quantities as well." Tenya observes.

At the same time, Momo began to place the rods between the two long bars set on the only door to the room.

"A perfect start, the villains are quite thorough in defending their position." Yagi adds to the conversation.

He then looks at the countdown of the timer revealing thirty seconds is remaining. At another monitor, Shoji is already inside the building with Shoto following with a cover of ice covering his whole right-side body. It was now or never, time to see what these four will do in this next match-up. Ten seconds remaining.

"All right, look alive, kids! Show us the embodiment of good or… evil, let's go!" After he cries, the timer sounded off, and the other begins to countdown the fifteen minutes.

"So, it begins…" Fumikage declares.

On the monitor, Mezo spreads out his multiple arms, changing into ears. As Shoto comes closer to his partner, two of the four ears changes to mouths, most likely Mezo talking to Shoto. The quirk boy of cold and heat moves forward. He stops and places his right hand on the wall and, together with his right foot, releases a surge of ice that runs fast and begins to spread the entire building. While showing Mezo leaving, the lens of the cameras also begins to be covered in ice, blocking the monitor's view of the building's interior. Everyone present is shivering to the instant freeze that has spread to the monitoring chamber.

"He has planned to incapacitate them, without compromising the weapon or his teammate. Take close note of his technique students." Says Yagi also struggling with the cold.

"Woah, he's so strong." Announces Eijiro.

Everyone is either too cold or too concentrated to notice quite footsteps walking closer to the group. Only the silent Koji is the one to look behind him to see that Katsuki got up from his seat on the floor and has moved closer to them. It looked like he was looking up with dismay and twitching eyes. Koji quickly turns to look up again, not wanting to have that dynamite boy looking at him after what had happened in the previous battle.

Knowing that stupid Deku has a quirk behind his back, defeated by him in their fight and redshirt being the top of the Hero Course, was hard enough for him to bear. But now he sees there's someone powerful enough to cover ice on an entire building was too much. Katsuki believed he would be making a name for himself and always be the top during his freshman year, but now to his horror, he sees his expectations falling far, far short of reality.

"Um… A-All-Might s-sir, are we g-going to be f-f-freezing like this until the battle… ends?" asks Ochaco, who's struggling to speak due to the cold.

"Yeah, an-and w-w-what about the s-screens? T-th-there's nothing bu-but ice on them." Hanta asks, also dealing with the same issue.

"Don't… worry kids… the automatic heating should be… starting to warm up here and the cameras by now." Responding the shivering Yagi.

Just as All-Might said, all students began to sense the temperature to slowly rise, and the monitors began to show parts of the covered ice gently melting into water.

"Ah… la chaleur has finally arrived." Says Yuga elegantly.

"Finally, I don't think I could stand here a minute longer." Mina sighs as she rubs her arms.

One of the monitors shows part of the melted ice brake off from the camera revealing Shoto and Shoji walking along a different but now frozen hallway.

"Holy… crap…" was all Rikido could say after witnessing what Shoto did.

"That guy's kinda intimidating." Says Denki nervously.

"He got in on a recommendation… so he must be good…" Tsuyu finishes with a tired yawn.

While everyone looked at the two heroes, Kyoka turned to the monitor that showed the freezing bomb room, she sees with wide-eyed that the place was… empty!

"Hey, look at the missile room!" she shouts and points.

All the students and their teacher react, looking at Kyoka then to the monitor. They look with the same reaction as Kyoka, some shouting out their surprise.

"What the, where's the weapon? What happened to them?" exclaims Mashirao.

Yagi reacting with a hum, he uses his tablet to move the camera in that room to look around, and as he suspected, nothing or no one was there, he chuckles.

"It seems our villains have made a move as well." Yagi says.

"What!" All the students shout in shock, except for Koji and Katsuki, with the latter looking in utter disbelief. Yagi presses the tablet and reveals another image from the monitor.

"And look, the nuclear missile is now placed on the fifth floor."

It shows the bomb that was webbed was also covered in ice standing upwards again in the room it was in, but Peter and Momo were still nowhere to be found.

"This is absolutely incredible! They were able to react and escape the ice surge so quickly." Says Tenya with bulging eyes.

"So frickin' awesome!" Cheers, Eijiro.

"That's cool, but now the question is where's…"

Toru's question is cut off when they all see sudden flash appearing on the monitor following Shoji and Shoto. Both were blinded by the instant flash, then Momo Yaoyorozu finally appears on the screen, she now armed herself with a shield on her arm and a baseball launcher by her side. Next, Peter Parker arrives behind them, slinging with his web seen now having his metallic spider legs on his back.

"Finally, they are face to face…" mutters Fumikage.

The whole battle begins with everyone staring, not wanting to miss a single frame from any of the monitors for this incredible fight between these four students.

With Team Villains surrounding Team Heroes, Peter fired his webbing at Shoji's back, both Mezo and Todoroki look in shock that the two had besieged them. But before they could react, Momo took out a small device from her belt, and she flipped the switch. The floor below Todoroki gave out, the dual haired boy fell to the fourth floor, and Peter pulled Shoji in, catching him off guard, but he used his arms to stop his pull towards him, latching onto the hallway edges and halting at the doorway.

"They made a trap like that in such a short time?!" shouts the surprise Hanta, the reaction was the same as the other students watching.

Peter used that momentum to deliver a mighty dive kick, striking Mezo in the back and sending him past the open hole and skidding along the icy hallway. Momo sprints towards the gaping hole, conjuring a massive steel plate right out of her stomach and slammed it on top of it. In a fourth-floor room, Todoroki quickly used his ice to create a makeshift slide, which saved him from the fall but led him straight to a wall.

Peter skids along the ice, sliding and almost tripping before his spider-legs sprouted to catch his fall. Shoji was back up his arms and legs and turned towards him. His eyes angled towards Momo, who turned to the baseball launcher. Peter fired more webbing, grabbing Shoji before he could dive into a sideways room and bringing him in. He used his spider legs to both support him and to bind him as Shoji grunted and struggles, but Peter held tight, his spider legs tightening around him like an anaconda. Then he kicked him away, sending Mezo stumbling over the ice, right into Momo's line of fire.

With a clear shot, Momo fired the baseball launcher. Shoji grunted and yelled as he was pelted, but instead of baseballs, it was giant balls of white goo that was splattering all over him, hitting his legs and arms. Peter then tackled Mezo, grabbing the capture tape he had around his neck and wrapping it around Shoji's waist it only made the boy struggle more as he let out more yelps of pain before being brought to his knees from the onslaught of baseball-sized paintballs. Peter gave it a tug, wrapping the tape around him. Momo then ran, leaving the monitor's view. All-Might reacts with his heroic laugh.

"Look at that, kids! Young Yaoyorozu and young Parker have successfully rigged this building and themselves into a troubling hazard for our Hero Team, that's some smart thinking villainy!" explains Yagi.

"Unbelievable… those two took down Shoji in an instant, and he didn't even once make an attack…" says the flabbergasted Kyoka.

"Looks like it's going to be tougher for Todoroki now." Speaks Tsuyu now fully awake.

"I… don't know who to worry about more… fighting against Todoroki or battling those two…" speaking a tensed up Rikido.

"This is getting so awesome! This whole battle's intense!" balks Denki.

Shoto quickly got up and ran to a closed-door, which he forcibly opens with another surge of ice like a battering ram, running as fast as he could to the stairs leading to the fifth floor. Peter stops to hear something which he nods, firing some webbing and slung himself towards a stairwell, latching onto the wall pressing his whole body against it. Then a pillar of ice was surging to him as he punched the entire wall out that led outside, and the spot he occupied was covered in ice. Shoto appears grunting since he missed his chance of getting Peter.

"It sure doesn't look like Monsieur Todoroki is troubled that he's now solo…" says Yuga.

Shoto looks around, seeing there's no one present until a boarded window shatters, revealing Peter coming back in skidding on the fresh coat of ice on the floor, stopping right at the end of the hallway at the other end of the hall near the stairway, was a glaring Todoroki. Peter dived to the room he came from, avoiding a surging torrent of ice as it smashed against the wall before it began to travel inside.

Peter used his metal legs to spring himself towards the next wall, busting it with his fist as he did his best to avoid the Shoto's incoming surge of ice behind him. He skidded into the last room, with Todoroki on the other end with wide eyes. Peter aimed his arm, but the dual haired boy was on the move, using his ice to go down the wall as Peter latched onto the opposing room and slung, escaping the room-filling frost. Peter skidded, turning his head and seeing Todoroki look back at him, peeking from the edge of the door, and a surge of ice exploded towards him again. Peter fired the web at the wall and pulled, taking off and destroying it, jumping through more of those ice blasts. He rolled and glanced around, seeing Todoroki gliding on his ice as he gestured with his arms to target Peter. He successfully dodges Shoto's ice pillars by jumping from one wall to another to, in the end, escaping the ice-covered room.

Peter pivoted towards Todoroki, and he used his spider legs to steady himself and then launch towards the gamut of ice, reared back his fist, and delivered a massive punch. The blow caused the ice torrent to crack and crumble, and Todoroki's eyes widened as Peter closed the gap. But Shoto backed off, using a backward ice surge and riding with it back down the hallway. He fired another pillar of ice, and Peter jumped to the ceiling, latching on with his spider legs and looking at Todoroki as the ice surge missed him. The red-haired boy was half-covered in ice, and his non-ice-covered side had a lot of frosts. He angled his spider legs and his limbs, and Peter took off towards him. Todoroki's eyes widened as he backs off, sliding with his ice to avoid a dive kick before sending another surge.

The Monitor Room now became like a crowd in a fighting arena. With some of the students hooting and hollering for the two fighters appearing from the multiple screens.

"C'mon Ace, punch him!" shouts Eijiro.

"Woo, freeze him Todoroki!" screams Mina.

"Stop it, you fools! This is an exercise, not a fighting match!" cries the annoyed Tenya.

"Give it your all Todoroki! Keep it up, Parker!" Ochaco says, supporting both boys.

"Miss Uraraka!" he shouts in disbelief to her.

Yagi did not say or do anything about his students' behavior, he became too fixated in what he's seeing. It has been way too long since the number one hero saw a battle like this between two strong individuals who were just in their teenage years.

Peter took to the ceiling inside, using the precious instants before the ice spread up from the walls. He crawled for all he was worth and then slinked into the room. Todoroki moves again on his ice, appearing through one of the ruined holes in the wall from another place. His face was a vicious glare of frustration and focus as Peter avoided an ice spire, launching and punching the ceiling-to-floor ice surge. Peter used his web to sling himself into another room.

Todoroki stood still trying to recover. His fingers twitched, he gritted his teeth, desperately blocking out the pain from the few parts of his left side that haven't gone numb.

"Um… it is me, or is Todoroki struggling with his ice powers." Wonders Toru.

"Guess using his ice, so many times is affecting the body." Tsuyu answers the invisible girl.

Parker's red head popped out of the hole that he made. Shoto glanced back, seeing the stairs were behind him, he sent a massive stream of ice. Parker wisely jumps back from the literal wall that Shoto summoned forth. Within seconds, the entire room was filled with ice. A giant rectangular block, sealing Peter and giving Shoto some breathing room for the floor above. Shoto's foot crunched on the ice, and he bolted up the stairs. He got to the top flight and was met with Yaoyorozu coming down the far stairwell, a window to her back. She had a black visor over her eyes, as well as a paintball gun with a sniper scope, a belt of white balls-in-plastic containers on her back.

"Look, Yaoyorozu's back! What she gonna do now?" says the excited Hanta.

They reacted as one: she raised her weapon, Shoto slapped his right hand against the wall. The flash freeze that followed made Yaoyorozu gasp in surprise. She reached to her belt and threw another flashbang ripping through the wall, cutting off the stream as Shoto staggered back, his eyes burning and his ears ringing. Shoto dropped low and forced a protective barrier of ice in front of himself. Momo prone against the floor, she eyed down the sights of the scope and with rapid-fire shoots some white substance at him.

He ducked behind his makeshift barrier, keeping him at a distance while Momo continued to shoot at his cover. Then Shoto leaped over his wall and willed another surge to carry him, sliding across the room weaving through shots, closing the gap. Yaoyorozu reached behind her and awkwardly pulled the pin at another flashbang. She threw it, but Shoto shot another ice wave, sending it up the wall and catching the flashbang in a prison of ice, smothering it before it could go off. Shoto screeched to a halt and aimed his arm. Yaoyorozu tried to push herself up, but just when he about to get ready to fire, the window behind her shattered, Parker busting through like a runaway train, arms outstretched, along with the spider legs.

His hand whipped out, webbing pulling Yaoyorozu to safety before sliding down the hallway on the ice. With Parker was closing in and Momo getting up, Shoto stepped forward, forcing his stream to angle Parker to his right, only for Peter to jump to Shoto's left. Peter slides across the wall and then leaped at Todoroki with a fist raised to end it. Shoto lifts his hand, and for a second, a river of fire rages just beneath the skin, it melts the ice, sparks dance on his fingers, the frost on his right-side hisses. But suddenly Shoto stopped, the sparks winking out, and then Parker's fist met his stomach. The hit sending him sprawling back. A kick to his ribs sent him stumbling into the wall, his head hit hard.

His body falls to the floor, being pinned with globs of the white substance. His free arm was being held down by Parker. Yaoyorozu lowered her weapon, and Parker stared at him, holding out his hand as Momo handed him the capture tape, Peter moved to the side and wrapped it around his hand.

"It has finally ended…" says a quite but smiling Fumikage.

"Villain team… Wins!" Yagi shouts, as the students roared and cheered at the match they have just witnessed.

* * *

New version with **LD1449 **as the editor.


	5. Aftermath (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**The Fight Exercise Aftermath**

The exercise battles continued with the rest of the teams taking their turns in being the villains guarding the missile or the heroes moving in to stop them.

At the end of it all, Yagi was delighted with his students. Their performance was far better than he had expected.

"That's a wrap! Super work everyone! You really stepped up to the plate and except for Midoriya no serious injuries. You should be proud, excellent first day of training all around!" Yagi finishes with a thumbs up.

"It's nice to hear encouraging words after our homeroom class… mister Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill…" comments Tsuyu.

Eijiro, Mashirao, Denki, Mina, Kyoka, and Hanta nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, I still can't believe he'd pretend to expel any of us just when we started." Said Peter rubbing his head, his mask off.

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my promising students! That's all, for now folks! I should go and check on young Midoriya's progress. Now watch how a pro exits, like he's got somewhere to be!" Yagi sprints out with his typical rocket speed, causing a gust of wind.

"Ok you guys that, is a hero!" Denki says to the others.

"Aw, I'll never be able to run that fast…" bemoaned a disappointed Mashirao.

"Guess we could call that his "All-Might style."" Says Peter humorously.

"I wonder, how long Midoriya's recovery will take? It doesn't look like he will come back to class anytime soon…" Says Momo.

"It'll be fine, if he comes back late, I'm sure we can help him catch up with what he missed." Responds a cheerful Ochaco.

"We'll just have to wait. Let's all head back to the changing rooms and get ready for our next class. Let's go everyone!"

All the students responded to Tenya by doing just that. They began to speak to each other about their performance, while a few walked to the exit.

Izuku felt a sentiment regarding his transferred quirk settling as he walked through the halls of UA.

It's a double-edged sword.

His two experiences in fighting ended up with him becoming a frequent patient of Recovery Girl, and his performance at the quirk assessment was below expectations. Since evening, he had missed all of his afternoon classes. Something mister Aizawa is definitely not going to be happy about.

The freckled boy arrives at the Class 1-A entrance, and opens the sliding door.

"Hey everyone, it's Midoriya. Good to see you're back!" shouts Peter.

All those present look to see the green-haired boy has indeed finally arrived, a few surrounded Izuku, surprising him.

"Ha! Man, I don't know what you were saying during that match, but you were all fired up, huh?!" Eijiro asks him.

"I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo, that guy's super strong." Hanta also speaks up.

"You did a great job with all that dodging! It was like woo!" cries the excited Mina.

"Your match and the second one really turned it up, so none of us held back in our rounds either!" says Rikido with respect.

"You're far from elegant, but I suppose you did win either way." Said Yuga in his desk.

Izuku then felt a hand on his shoulder and sees that Peter came closer to him.

"Sato is right, after what you and the others did, we couldn't go lightly on our turns." He explained.

Then Mina rushed behind Peter and gave him a slap on the back, which the American reacted with the quiet voice of pain.

"Oh, don't be so bashful, U.S. boy! We all know the best match was yours, silly!" Mina says as she nudges her elbow into his ribs.

"That's right, Izuku, you were really unlucky! That fight between him and Yaoyorozu versus Shoji and Todoroki was beyond amazing. You should have seen it was like watching four Pro Heroes duking it out!" Eijiro screams out.

"I would definitely see the full replay of that one right now." Adds Rikido.

Both Hanta and Tsuyu agree.

"Um… uh… I see…" Izuku finally manages to respond.

Students Fumikage, Mashirao and Kyoka who have been socializing and learning about one another before leaving to go home, looked from a distance at now seeing those there except Peter began to introduce themselves to Izuku.

"So noisy," Fumikage spoke in annoyance.

"Well, at least we know he's okay." Said Kyoka to the birdman.

The sliding door on the far right opens to reveal Ochaco letting in Tenya and Denki, who were carrying several books into the classroom.

"Thanks, Uraraka" Denki says to her.

Tenya sees Fumikage sitting on a desk much to his dismay.

"Tokoyami!" he shouts in anger.

By instinct, Tenya gives the other half of the book pile to Denki and sprints towards Fumikage. Denki, in return, is struggling to keep all those books from falling to the floor. Ochaco immediately in panic helps Denki in alleviating the weight by touching the whole stack, making them levitate and easier to carry.

"Stop using that desk as a chair, get off of it this instant!" Tenya demands.

"Dude, you need to chill…" Kyoka responds.

"You're carrying a lot of tension." Mashirao adds with a raised eyebrow.

"No one understands… I cannot condone actions that disrespect these desks, not when great men and women are upperclassmen once used them!" he shouts.

"Also noisy…" is what Fumikage answers to him.

"That guy never relaxes, does he?" Denki asks to Ochaco.

"It sure doesn't seem like it." She responds to him.

Then Ochaco notices Izuku is in the classroom and immediately goes to him.

"Hey, Deku, why didn't Recovery Girl heal your injuries?" She asks him.

"Oh, well, it has to do with how much stamina I'm using." He explains.

"Stamina?" Both Ochaco and Peter asked, confused.

Instead of responding, Izuku notices that Katsuki's desk is empty.

"Um, Uraraka… where's Kaachan?" he asks her.

"We tried to stop him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen. You just missed him." Ochaco responds.

Izuku immediately runs out of the class, surprising everyone.

"Midoriya, where are you going?" Peter asks loudly to him.

"To Kaachan, I'll be back!" he shouts as he begins to walk down the stairs.

"Uh… who's Kaachan?" Peter asks his classmates.

"That's the nickname Deku gives to Bakugo." Ochaco responds to him.

Confused, Peter looks back at the location Izuku was running off, he could not for the life of him understand why Midoriya would give a nickname to a selfish jerk like Bakugo.

* * *

New version with **LD1449 **as the editor.


	6. USJ Attack (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**The U.S.J. Attack Begins!**

"It's the Space Hero Thirteen, the pro heroine who rescues people in disasters across the world!"

"Woo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Come with me students, I can't wait to show you what's inside." They couldn't tell, but their teacher seemed to be smiling.

The students follow her and enter the building. Seeing the massive dome which looked to be larger than any sports stadium, it had quite an impressive exterior, but it's nothing compared to the inside. It's divided into six different sections, each one unique: a dome with fire artwork, a similar looking one with raindrops, a massive pool with a boat and slide, another being a hill emulating a landslide, and finally, a steep mountainous section to round it off.

"Holy crap, it's like some kind of amusement park." Eijiro describes what he's seeing.

While everyone is mesmerized by this incredible view of the facility's interior, Izuku flinches by the sound of a voice behind him.

"I am! I got some sleep, okay? I did!"

He turned around and saw Peter talking with Momo. The American teen looked exhausted, now that he cared to notice.

"Shipwreck, Landslide, Collapse, Mountain, Fire and Squall. A huge dome with six different Zones representing various weather or environmental hazards, I created this training facility to have students like you deal with these different types of disasters. I call it: The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it U.S.J.!" Thirteen announces.

Which they, in return, immediately realized the similar naming initials of this facility and the Universal Studios Japan amusement park in Osaka. Aizawa walked closer to Thirteen.

"Hey, shouldn't All-Might be here already? Let me guess, he's in the middle of an interview." Aizawa wonder's in annoyance.

"Actually, it's something else. Apparently, he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's currently resting in the teacher's lounge." Thirteen explains.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility… The clocks ticking, we should get started." Aizawa responds in annoyance again.

"Okay! First, I need to go over some points... one... two... maybe four… five?"

Thirteen held out her hand, starting with her first point.

"As some of you know, my Quirk is called Black Hole, it can suck in anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you used that power to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?" Izuku asks her.

"Correct, but my quirk is also extremely dangerous… some of you may have powers that can kill. Everyone who has quirks, even civilians are certified and stringently regulated, since we must make sure no power is unsafe to society. Never forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous like saving someone."

Then some of the students and including Thirteen, hear Peter's voice behind them. Loud enough to be heard, but too quiet to understand.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Parker?" Thirteen asked.

Now everyone's eyes were on Parker. Bakugo scoffed in amusement, while Aizawa just flatly stared at him.

"N-Nothing. I'm alright, sorry for interrupting." Peter muttered, looking down and bowing lightly.

Thirteen notices that something is wrong with the American student. She will need to check on Parker before they begin the rescue exercises later.

"It's alright. Anyways, thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have some new knowledge about your quirk's potential. With All-Might's combat training, you experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people and in different environments. Carry what you've learned before for today. You're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. No attacking enemies, not at each other, only to help. After all, being a hero is about ensuring the safety of others. That's all for me, thank you so much for listening." She finishes with a bow, getting applause from the students.

"All right then, class. First off-"

Aizawa abruptly stops speaking when everyone sees the lights have gone out in the dome. He looks behind, also noticing Parker is right next to him. Down in the central plaza, by the fountain, a black vortex appears as it spins and grows. A hand appears from it and grips on to the portal. Revealing to be a young man with unkempt, shaggy teal hair covered by what looked like severed human hands. Two golden lights appear from the black-purple mass above the figure as they stepped out. Aizawa knows that this is not part of the lessons, this is something perilous.

"Don't move and stay together! Thirteen! Protect the students!" Aizawa barks.

"What is this? I thought this was a rescue exercise?" Eijiro asked in confusion.

Then more menacing individuals slowly came out, all vaguely human, but no two alike. Some clutched weapons and others have body parts that areweapons.

"So, those scumbags used the press to sneak into the campus." Aizawa sneers.

Beside the hands-man, a massive black beaked titan walked out beside him. He wore nothing but cargo-pants, his brain exposed.

"The real heroes I see here are Thirteen and Eraserhead, but All-Might is not present." Explains the black-purple mist like figure.

The man covered in hands scratches at his neck. "Where is he? And I went through all the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet the great symbol of peace… they won't be happy that he's not here either. Maybe if we kill a few kids, he'll come out eventually."

"Kaminari!" Aizawa calls Denki, who perked up.

"Try using your quirk to either throw it off or call for help. I'm counting on you."

"R-Right!" Denki stammered nervously; he places his hand on the square-shaped earphone over his right ear.

"But sensei, you can't fight them alone! Even if you can nullify their quirks, you're fighting style is not suited for this. There's too many of them." Izuku yells at Aizawa.

"No hero is one-trick pony..." Aizawa mutters, surprising him.

"Go on with the students, Thirteen." he then says to her, which she nods in response.

Aizawa leaps out and attacks the villain mob, which surprises some of them, not knowing who he is. Two men and a woman try to attack from a distance, but he quickly initiates his power and nullifies the attack. As they stumble in sudden confusion, he coils his custom bandages around them and slams the two against each other, hard, hearing the crack as their skulls collide.

He lets them go as they fall to the ground. A few try to get the teacher in close combat, but he evades and counterattacks. The villains continue trying to fight back as Aizawa frequently nullifies their quirks dodging their attacks, and using his fists and the tape to take each of them down.

"Oh Eraserhead… so intimidating… so strong, and thanks to is goggles, you can't tell who's quirk he's erasing. Trying to make it hard for us to work together or rely on each other's powers. How annoying, the worst thing about dealing with pros is when they actually live up to all their hype." Exposits the teal haired man.

The students and Thirteen begin their escape. Momo stops, looking behind to see Izuku and Peter are still seeing Aizawa fighting all those villains.

"Woah… Aizawa's holding them off…" Izuku mutters in awe, as Momo convinces Peter that they should leave.

"Aizawa-sensei can handle himself. We need to go, Midoriya." She says to him.

The green-haired boy snapped out of his stupor, nodding in agreement.

"Something's coming!" Peter suddenly warns.

Izuku looks at him in confusion. Then hears a sound to look back at the front and see another black portal appeared in front of them as the black-purple miasma spewed out of the ground. It grew and spread with twin glowing golden eyes staring down at them, blocking the group's path.

"You won't escape from me, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce ourselves, we are the League of Villains. My apologies for crashing into your little teaching session unannounced. We really wanted to say hello, see this famed training ground and have All Might take his last breath in this fitting place. Wouldn't you agree? Though I find myself deeply disappointed, your schedule we retrieved said that he was supposed to be here, but he's not. Either way, I still have a role to play." He huffs, spreading out its thick essence towards them.

Thirteen raises her hand, opening one of her metal-finger caps. Only to stop when Bakugo and Eijiro jumped forwards like madmen. Battle cries split the air, right before an explosion tore at the space around the black-purple mass.

"Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you beat us?" Eijiro asks, his voice filled with confidence.

But as the smoke cleared, the black mass is still active. But then Izuku sees a line of webbing that hit something substantial inside the mass figure. It grunts in frustration, trying to pull away. Squinting his eyes, he opens wide-eyed to notice the metal brace appeared in the mass' neck, meaning it is the only solid object that the miasma figure has on him.

"Eijiro, Bakugo, go for the bracer! In the center!" Peter shouted at them.

"Nice eyes, Ace!" Eijiro shouted.

"Out of the way, meathead!" Bakugo screamed.

"Both of you get out of the way!" Thirteen ordered.

The two stopped their charge and glance back at the astronaut hero.

"Ah, as expected of UA." the mass complimented.

Then the living miasma exploded, spreading the dark mist and covering everyone.

"It seems the best way to deal with you lot is with my comrades. Prepare for your demise... now, begone!" he exclaims to them.

"Crap, what is this?!" asks the struggling Eijiro.

Mezo immediately grabs Mina and Hanta, they fall to the ground with his multiple spread-out arms covering them. Tenya, in a quick reaction, grabs hold of Ochaco and Rikido, taking them out of the dark smog. They look up and see it has turned into a half-shaped sphere blocking the view inside it. The others struggle to see from the dark purple thick mass blowing at them, a few screams as the mist begins to consume them.

"What's going on?!" asks the horrified Tenya.

"Don't know, but… that's one terrifying quirk…" Rikido worriedly responds to him.

Tenya looks behind the two classmates he saved.

"Uraraka, Sato, are you two alright?! Do you feel anything weird?" he asks them.

"First, yes, second no." Rikido answers.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing seems abnormal with me…" Ochaco also answers, touching her own body at the same time.

"Hey, look! The purple stuff is vanishing!"

Rikido's shout and his finger pointing turn Tenya and Ochaco's heads to see that as he said, the half shaped dark purple sphere slowly dissipating. Revealing Mezo, Hanta, and Mina still on the ground and Thirteen standing with her shoulders covering her large helmet. The four of them look around, able to see their surroundings.

"Students, is everyone okay?" Thirteen questions them.

"We're fine here." Replies Mezo from one of his mouth arms.

"Uh guys, aren't we missing some people?" asks the troubled Hanta looking around.

Of the twenty-one people who tried to escape the facility, there are now only seven who are present in the area.

"I-it can't be! Where's everyone?!" Mina asks in dread.

"Now, this will make things easier for me…"

The voice of the dark purple mist like individual catches everyone's attention as Tenya, Rikido, Mezo, and Hanta immediately get up to take their fighting stances close to Thirteen. While Mina and Ochaco get up slowly, looking at the villain who begins to change back to his previous form. The tendrils of miasma moving back and parts of the essence returning to the wielder.

"Shoji, use your extra ears and eyes to find the other students, they might still be here." Tenya commands him.

Mezo does so as he spreads four of his six arms behind him as two ears and two eyes are formed and start scanning the whole area.

"Shoji, found them? Anything? Where's everyone?" Tenya inquiries to him.

"They've been scattered across the facility, but our classmates are still here."

Mezo's response brings a sigh of relief to the six of them.

"What do we do? Physical attacks won't affect this guy and can apparently teleport stuff?" questions Hanta.

"Not only that, even if we now know there's something physical on his neck, he may also have ways to prevent us from getting our hands on it." Tenya chimed in.

"Class secretary." Thirteen calls to Tenya.

"Yes?"

"I have a job for you, run to the school and tell the faculty what's going in here."

This surprises him, not expecting Thirteen to give an order like this.

"It's most likely a villain is causing the alarms to not sound and making our phones and radios useless. Even though Eraserhead is canceling people's quirks, he can't find the culprit and were still completely sealed off from the outside world. Instead of waiting to find whoever's jamming everything, it will be faster for you to run and get help."

"Yes but, it will be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind." Tenya replies in protest.

"Go, Iida! They're keeping all of us trapped inside the U.S.J. because there might be lots of alarms outside and don't want us calling for help." Rikido moves forward and makes his fighting stance.

"As long as you can get outside, they can't follow, run away with your engine legs." Hanta goes in front and doing the same thing as Rikido.

"Use your quirk to save others, be a real hero!" demands Thirteen.

Mezo silently moves forward to help the other two, while Tenya looks in surprise at how no one does not disagree at all with their teacher's plan.

"I can help you out, just like I did when I floated you at the cafeteria, okay? No, prob!" Ochaco tells him.

"Please, Secretary, do it!" Mina pleads him.

"Even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?!" the dark mist questions as he releases some tentacles to the group.

"It won't matter if you know what we're planning when I'm done with you!" Thirteen replies.

She reopens one of her finger metal caps and begins to suck the essence coming from the dark purple figure very quickly into her costume.

"Black Hole!" she shouts.

"Ah yes, the quirk that sucks up any matter and turns it to dust. But even with this astounding power, you're a hero who only saves people from disasters, Thirteen. That means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness!"

Instantly, the whole backside of her costume completely disintegrates, with bits of the material being sucked into the dark hole that opened behind her.

"How unfortunate you've turned yourself to dust." The dark mass comments.

"Another… warp gate…" Thirteen mutters in pain.

She collapses to the floor, the black hole sealing shut.

"I'm sorry… he got me…" she speaks towards the students.

"Thirteen!" Mina cries as the other students look in horror.

"Iida, get outta here! Go now!" Rikido shouts to him.

Immediately the engines in Tenya's legs fire up and begin his dash to the facility's entrance.

"Engine!"

Tenya runs past the dark miasma quickly.

"Nothing but a little sheep trying to escape from a giant wolf. If other heroes arrive, it will be harder for us to put an end to All-Might. So, I won't allow that!"

Right in front of Tenya, a third purple vortex appears, which spins and grows. He tries to break his run, but he does not have enough traction to completely stop getting inside the hole. Then Mezo jumps down and grabs hold of the dark warp with his multiple arms and lands on the ground with it.

"Run! I got him!" he shouts, Tenya immediately goes back to sprinting.

"You impertinent brats!" The black-purple mist stretches out his neck real long and catches up with the runaway student.

"You won't set foot outside those doors! Nobody will!" he barks.

No matter if the purple-dark mass begins to cover him, the tall student will not stop running until he reached that door to get help.

(X)

A dark purple vortex appears, which brings Mashirao and Yuga down, the long-tailed boy lands perfectly on to the ground, but the French boy fails the landing falling to the paved road face planting.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mashirao asks, kneeling beside him.

"Just… hope there's… no scar." He struggles to respond.

Both look around realizing they're no longer at the entrance, the fires burning most of the streets and buildings meant the two boys are now inside the Fire Zone of the facility.

"Look, there's two of them!"

Unfortunately, they are welcomed by a group of villains who seemed to have waited for someone to appear.

"Aoyama, use your laser." He whispers to his classmate.

The pretty blond boy nods in approval and immediately sets his personal firing stance: placing his hands on his hips and moves the waist backward. As the enemies are moving closer, he thrusts forward, releasing a few bright blue lasers beams hitting some of the foes while the others duck for cover.

"Now, let's go."

Mashirao dashes onwards with his long tail, grabbing a street light and spins to get more speed to go up higher in the air, while Yuga runs on the street following his classmate.

"Get back here, you brats!" shouts one of the villains with a black hooded jumper.

The group reach an intersection and see they have already lost the two teenage students.

"You twerps! You can't hide forever!" shouts one with thick, jagged hair.

"Spread out, if anyone sees one of them call out." instructs a giant bald, muscular woman.

All the villains split into small groups taking different directions of the burning city. Not realizing that Yuga is hiding underneath a parked car as he waits for all villains to move further away from him. Seeing that he is now alone, the French boy began to sneak from one building not covered in flames to another.

One group is of three men: one with a horn on his head holding a wooden club, one with bandages covering his face and chest, and the other with a mask covering his mouth with glasses and wielding two short swords. They slowly survey their surroundings when the horned man sights the long-tailed boy up in the air.

"There's one, get him!" he shouts to his allies.

The three see Mashirao, and he makes a run for it as the foes follow, reaching to the road he was at to find the kid got away again.

"Damn it, how can he get away so fast?" speaks the mouth covered one.

They reluctantly split up. As the man with the swords runs on one street, he gets hit by Mashirao, who lands an elbow to the villain's neck upside down as he is dangling onto a traffic light with his tail.

"I see him, up there!" shouts a woman.

Hearing he's been found, the long-tailed boy sees in front two people coming after him, a man with the jagged hair and the giant bald, muscular woman. But they are then struck by a bright blue laser beam coming out from a glassless window. The ray hits the left side of the man's chest with force, causing him to collide with the women pushing them to break through a large window of another building.

"Excellent shot Aoyama." He calls out to his classmate.

Instead of a response, Yuga comes out of the window but is panting and sweating. His stomach aches also kick in, and he groans in agony. Moving his shoulders to his tummy, now leaning on a building wall. He was quite lucky to reencounter Mashirao after they split up,

"Merde… merde…" he mutters.

The long-tailed boy lands on the ground and walks closer to him.

"Have you already reached your limit?" Mashirao asks him.

"Oui… I need time monemi."

Mashirao then climbs up a different pole and stands on it, using it as a vantage point to survey their current position.

"The sound of your laser may alert other villains of our location. I say we move on and see if we can find more of our classmates here. Can you still move?" he asks Yuga.

"Please let's be discrete, I'm rather powerless right now."

"Understood, let's go."

Both students start moving again with Mashirao jumping on the street poles and Yuga following him on the road.

(X)

Two students fall out of the dark purple hole that appeared on one of the streets in the Squall Zone, Fumikage, and Koji successfully land on the hard ground. The bird boy looks around, noticing they are not alone.

"Koda, get up, we have company." He tells his classmate.

Just as Koji got up, seven villains came and surrounded the two students.

"Alright, all together now, charge!" shouts one of them, the villains sprint forward to attack.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage commands, and instantly his bird-like monster comes out.

"Leave it to me!"

Dark shadow whirls around the two students, claws brandished slamming into those too close or too slow to duck a few managed to dive clear of the shadow beast's strike, granting Koda and Fumikage the room they needed to escape.

"Koda, run." he tells him and starts running.

"Augh, they're getting away!" shouts one of the villains.

They head into a narrow alleyway. After a minute of running in the passages of the tall buildings, they both stop to catch their breaths with Dark Shadow still floating close to his master. Koji then places his hand on Fumikage's shoulder and slowly shakes it, which the latter quickly reacts. Looking back to see his classmates is a little scared.

"Yes, what is it?" the birdman asks.

Koji opens his mouth but doesn't say anything, instead, he points upwards and shakes his head.

"Are you… scared of this place?" Fumikage questions.

But Koji shakes his head again, he then points behind them, pointing to himself and shakes his head with his finger aiming upwards.

"You… can't use your quirk in this zone?"

This next one makes Koji now signal with two thumbs up and an affirmative nod.

"Now that's a shame." Dark Shadow reacts to this exchange.

"I understand…" Fumikage responds.

"Hey, look!" a woman points to her left to see Koji is all alone in the alleyway, the birdman able to quickly move out of sight.

"We found you!" announces a man.

Both turn to the left and jump to attack Koji, but are then assaulted by Dark Shadow's large hand pushing them in full force to a building's wall which cracks, knocking the two villains out.

"And that's six of them down." Fumikage speaks, Koji offers a tremulous smile and a thumbs up.

"We're reducing their numbers, but very slowly, I hope it helps in the long run. Oh, and sorry, but I will be using you as bait for a while." Fumikage speaks to Koji with a hint of regret.

A smiling but nervous Koji reacts with a "okay" hand sign, not expecting to do much in their current situation anyway.

* * *

New version with **LD1449 **as the editor.


	7. Yatch! (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Trapped on a U.S.J. Yatch!**

Feeling his body falling, Izuku opens his eyes to see the large pool of the Shipwreck Zone rushing towards him. He quickly angles his body, diving deep into the water and swims up to reach the surface.

There's movement at the corner of his eye, moving rapidly. Izuku turns and sees a shark man rushing straight towards the boy, bubbles trailing behind him.

Too fast, he's way too fast!

The villain's close enough to see the black of his eye when Tsuyu lands both of her frog legs on the shark man's cheek, with Denki in her grip.

Releasing her long frog-like tongue and circles it around to hold his body. With a big jump pushing the shark man deeper into the depths, she propels herself up in speed to the surface along with the two boys. They arrive close to the anchored grey yacht, Tsuyu pulls Izuku first out of the water and onto the boat, slowly releasing him from her long tongue and bringing it back inside her mouth.

"Hey… thanks a lot, Asui… I owe you one big time." Denki struggles to speak with his coughing.

"No problem, I'll get you up there."

Tsuyu rereleases her frog tongue and circles it around the blond boy's stomach, also placing him on the boat.

"Kaminari, are you alright?" Izuku asks him, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine."

They hear and look down to see Tsuyu frog-crawling up on the outer hull of the yacht.

"You saved my life Asui, thanks."

"I told you to call me Tsu, you too Kaminari." The frog girl demands, as she finally gets onto the boat's platform

"Um… sure…"

"Never expected this to be a terrible day of class." Tsuyu comments, looking around the facility.

"Yeah, but I keep thinking about what that villain said…" Izuku chimes in worry.

"Huh, what villain?"

"Apparently, that weird dark mist looking guy said something about All-Might not being here as planned." Tsuyu responds to Kaminari's question, which Izuku nods in agreement.

"Right, they not only knew our schedule but also who would be here. The League of Villains must have read the school files while the students and the school faculty were dealing with the media invasion outside. Like Todoroki said: they've been waiting for the perfect time to attack us but didn't expect All-Might to be absent" Izuku theorizes to the two classmates.

"But this is All-Might were talking about here, trying to take him down is literally suicide!" the electric boy speaks in protest.

"Think about it Kaminari, the villains wouldn't have spent so much time planning this attack if they haven't figured out a way to kill him. We'll either not survive this, or he might be taken down if he does show up." Tsuyu explains to him, which he looks away in disbelief.

"You… you really think there's someone or something here that can actually stop him?"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu call-outs seeing something at the pool, Denki and Izuku look as well.

"You brats! I'm gonna enjoy eating you!" shouts the villainous shark-man from before.

He and a small group swim forward encircling the ship.

"Holy crap! Everyone get down!" Denki shouts.

The two classmates follow his lead and are now hiding behind the starboard, preventing the villains from seeing them.

"Why're we hiding? They already know we're here..." she asks him.

"Oops, just my instincts kicking in… sorry guys…" he responds embarrassingly.

"It's alright. For now, let's keep ourselves down just in case." Izuku chimes in.

With their current situation, the freckled boy knew there's only one option they have to take.

"Guys, we need to work together to stop whatever it is these villains are planning. With no one in U.A. knowing what's happening here, All-Might could be in serious danger when he arrives. So, it's up to us."

"Hold on Midoriya, you're serious?!" Denki asks in shock.

"If we continue to do nothing, they might make a move very soon, and it will be too late for us to be rescued." He answers to him.

Izuku takes a peek to see a few of the villains in his view, patiently waiting.

"Look, those villains clearly have an advantage in the water and assume we'll fight on the boat." Izuku explains.

"Then they must have also learned about what's inside the U.S.J. before they warped in." Tsuyu adds.

"Yeah, but something just doesn't add up. For a group with such careful planning, they sent you here Asui- um, I mean Tsu! Yeah, they warped you here out of all the other zones…"

"Uh… so what exactly is the issue with Asui- I mean Tsu being here Midoriya?" asks a baffled Denki.

"Well, even with their knowledge of this place and the date, they most likely have no idea about our quirks."

Tsuyu immediately realizes the reason for Izuku's theory.

"Ribbit! You've got a point, if they knew I was a frog, they would have sent me into that Fire Zone instead of here."

She looks up, seeing the red dome close to their location, Denki reacts in surprise, also understanding what Izuku and Tsuyu are talking about.

"Since the villains probably had no knowledge about our capabilities, they planned to separate and overpower us to make it easier to pick us off in smaller groups. Look, none of them are trying to get onto the boat, which proves they're a little unsure, the three of us can be seen as super powerful in their eyes. But that means they're not going to underestimate us either, they're being smart and playing it safe, for now. But we can use that to our advantage." Izuku analyzes in detail.

"Agreed, so let's talk quirks. I'll go first: I can jump high, cling to pretty much any surface, and of course my tongue can stick out about twenty meters far. Oh yeah, I can spit out my stomach so I can clean it, but that's not very useful. Finally, I also secrete a toxic mucus, but it just stings a bit." Tsuyu describes her quirk to them.

"Oh man, it would have been awesome if it's more poisonous." Denki says in disappointment.

"I agree, but sadly that's not the case. Anyway, it's most likely we'll use my jumping and my tongue for this."

"I figured you were powerful, but that's amazing… As for me: I have super-strength, but it comes with a price of severely damaged body parts. Until I can control it, I can only use it a few times, it's quite a double-edged sword." Izuku discloses to them.

The two students then hear the chuckles of Denki, which they look at him in confusion.

"Kaminari?" says Izuku.

"If these villains knew about my power, they definitely wouldn't have put me in this zone either." He speaks in full confidence.

"Oh, really? What is your quirk?" Tsuyu asks with a hint of interest.

"Just look at my jacket and take a guess." He responds with a smirk, showing off his black garment with white lightning patterns on it

(X)

The villains surrounding the boat start to become impatient as the kids have been doing nothing but hiding. One of them finally gives in, a sharp surge of water suddenly cuts through the boat completely in half, which shakes and begins to sink.

"I was starting to get bored, let's get this show on the road!" says the villain who caused the attack.

"All right, once they're in the water, they won't stand a chance against us." instructs the shark man.

"Now!"

With the shout of Izuku's voice, Tsuyu jumps up on top of the yacht's cockpit, holding the green-haired boy with her tongue.

"Look, up there!" says a woman in the villain group.

They then hear the sound of electricity and look to see that the third student is now floating on the water where the ship was cut open, with yellow sparks releasing from his body he looks at them with a sinister smile.

"Hope you all are ready for a nice discharge!" Denki shouts in glee.

"Shit! His quirk's electric, stop him!" The shark man shouts in horror, all the villains start moving forward to strike or commence their attack on the blond-haired boy.

At the same time, Tsuyu, with all her might, pushes herself up as high as possible along with Izuku. For extra caution, Denki quickly looks up and sees them in the air, grinning as he begins his attack.

He releases a giant light show of electricity cascading around the massive pool, shocking all the villains in the water. The two students see in awe at Denki's attack from their viewpoint, and as they begin to come back down, the electric surge dissipates. Landing on the yacht again, both sigh in relief in not getting hit by a shock. The two look around to see the aftermath: a lot of bodies rise to the surface, eyes rolled over, and gargling foam, some are twitching or spasming.

"That was a risky move Midoriya, but it worked." Says Tsuyu.

"Thanks, Tsu. Hey, great work Kaminari. Kaminari?"

Izuku looks to see Denki still floating on the water, he is now turned into a giggling idiot and thrusting his thumbs out. Not reacting to Izuku calling him.

"Wow, so he does turn into a brainless moron." Comments Tsuyu tilting her head.

"Wonder how long that will last… I'll get Kaminari, hold me with your hands, I can't have us possibly electrocuted if you use your tongue." Izuku instructs her.

"Good point." She nods in approval.

With the help of Tsuyu placing her frog-like feet to stick on the boat, she holds onto Izuku's waist as he gets the now stupid Denki out of the water. The two grab hold of the blond boy and walk a bit on the still sinking yacht, which is even more slanted. The three students are now standing on the ships' windows.

"You sure you can jump with both of us?" Izuku asks the frog girl.

"No problem, I can actually jump with stuff heavier than the two of you."

"All right, then let's move out."

"Hold on tight, ribbit."

Tsuyu bends her legs and springs up in the air with the two boys, leaving the shipwrecked yacht and the electrocuted villains floating on the water. They land on a shallow part of the pool and continue to walk, still carrying the dumfounded and giggling Denki.

"With that out of the way, we now need to figure out our next move." Tsuyu speaks.

"Then my suggestion is we get help our top priority. There's an exit past the shoreline where we can avoid the conflict entirely from the central plaza." Izuku points to one of the entrances to the facility.

"Good idea, it's better that than dealing with those villains mister Aizawa is facing with."

Although Izuku begins to wonder if their homeroom teacher can cope on his own, he looks to the central plaza.

"But… because he was trying to keep us safe, he's just going overexert himself. If he doesn't get some backup, he might end up being defeated by those villains."

"Ribbit, please tell me you're not suggesting that we…" Tsuyu asks in surprise.

"What if we just find a way to take down a few weak ones? But we will definitely not jump into the midst of a battle."

"Aren't you forgetting we also have a silly giggling blond boy with us? It seems Kaminari will be like this for quite a while, we can't leave him alone and be an easy target." Questions Tsuyu.

Izuku looks down, thinking silently and later back at the frog girl again.

"Then how about this: we'll just head out there to see how things are going, if our teacher is not showing any problems with his fight or is too dangerous for us then we make a run for it to get help."

"Ribbit." She nods in approval.

They both saunter on the shallow side of the pool, reaching to the shore close to the central plaza where they see Aizawa still continuing to fight with the numerous villains going after him.

He's breathing hard, shoulders heaving, but still, he flattens anyone that gets close with quick, decisive movements.

Then the man covered in hands steps forward.

"Final boss!" the teacher announces, he throws his capture scarf at his opponent.

The hand man catches the scarf that Aizawa threw at him. The teacher dashes forward to confront him, pulling them closer, ducking to strike him in the stomach with his elbow. But the opponent grabs hold of the strike, preventing Aizawa from hitting him. Even though Izuku and Tsuyu are far, they can faintly hear what the villain is saying.

"It was hard to find something useful for me to deal with your power when you're jumping around Eraserhead, but I found it: it's your hair."

Then to the shock of the teacher, Izuku, and Tsuyu, his elbow starts to disintegrate, destroying a part of his costume and the skin revealing his outer muscle, he resists the urge to cry in agony.

Aizawa yanks his arm free, pulling back.

"When you blink, the strands of hair drop, meaning you can't use your quirk continuously when your eyes are closed. Careful, don't push yourself too hard now, your arm might fall apart… and that would be quite a shame." the man says gleefully to Aizawa.

More thugs arrive, and Aizawa turns to concentrate on them.

"Don't you think you and Miss Thirteen are a little bit out of your element here? Your annoying quirks aren't suited for drawn out fights against big groups, isn't it? You especially are much better at working stealthily, using surprise attacks not fighting head to head. But despite all this, you didn't hesitate to fight us. Maybe you should have had All Might be here with you…"

As the hand man continues monologuing. Aizawa keeps on fighting with more of the criminals trying to get him, but no matter what they do, he still evades and beats them all down. But he's now panting.

"Oh wow… look at you now: your showing signs of fatigue but you're still standing. You really are so cool! I'll admit you did impress me a little teeny bit… Although one correction hero, I'm not the final boss."

Sensing someone behind him, Aizawa sees the tall, dark monstrous being close to him. With a quick swift of the hand, it pushes the teacher down to the ground in full force, causing his forehead to gush out blood. It continues hitting the teacher's head on the floor.

"No… mister Aizawa." says the terrified Izuku.

"What do you think of him, Eraserhead? This giant fellow is the bioengineered anti symbol of peace, but you can call him Nomu." Speaks the teal haired with calmful joy.

The towering obsidian mass of muscle and scars is now holding Aizawa down firmly with its left hand gripping the left shoulder and its right hand on the teacher's right arm, preventing him from getting away. Izuku and Tsuyu watch hopelessly as the male creature now called Nomu makes a loud monstrous howl that echoes the entire facility.

* * *

New version with **LD1449 **as the editor.


	8. Escape! (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Escaping the U.S.J. Attack!**

A dark purple vortex appears on the bottom of the Landslide Zone, where a screaming invisible Toru Hagakure comes out landing on the ground with her back.

"Ow, ow… that hurts so much…" the girl hisses in pain.

Toru hoped there wasn't any blood coming out of her backside. She looks around to see she's now all alone in this particular zone.

"Um, guys? Is… anybody there?" she calls nervously.

"Hey, wait, I heard something."

She jumps, frightened at the voice.

"Really? I didn't…" says another man.

"Come on, this way." The first voice says.

"Crap…"

Instead of hoping to hear her classmates or the teachers, the invisible girl now has a few villains coming. She immediately removes her blue gloves and light brownish-gray shoes, hiding them under some rubble. Eventually, three men appear close to the area where Toru had landed before.

"Please tell us your kidding, cause I don't see anybody here." Says the brown bird to the male pangolin.

"Hey I'm sure of it, I heard the voice of a girl calling for someone." He responds to the bird.

"Just remember guys, we need to keep our energies up for All-Might just in case."

The girl holds her breath in dread hoping that none of the three can hear her breathing.

"Who cares about that, I say we go kill anyone we want to here." Replies the pangolin man, with a sinister smile.

Then, distantly, the four hear someone else's voice.

"Look there's a boy up there, get him!"

"It seems the others actually found another student here." Says the brown bird.

"Great! Even if it's not the girl, there's still some else to beat up!"

The pangolin laughs and runs at full speed to the location of that voice, leaving the other two behind.

"You moron! Wait for us!"

Even being physically weak, she could not leave her classmate alone. Toru follows the three villains from a far distance hoping to find the other student present in this rescue zone.

Climbing up, she hears a surging and crackling sound, including cries and grunts of pain from the villains. Toru arrives atop the hill to see from a little bit down below is Shoto Todoroki, who had used his ice powers on the group of men completely encasing them with his quirk.

Note to self: never have Todoroki as your enemy.

Toru decides it is better to stay like this and look for other classmates who are likely also been separated. The invisible girl begins to walk downhill. She just has to know where she left her costume to retrieve it after they are rescued. But immediately stops to realize something, Toru hid her clothing so fast due to those three villains coming she didn't have time to remember where she hid it.

"Oh no… where did I leave my costume again?"

(X)

"Ow! Get the fuck off me!" Katsuki demands in anger.

"Sorry man, it's not my fault that I landed on you." Replies a worried Eijiro getting up away from him.

"Everyone, there's two of 'em here!"

Following the shout, a group of thugs entered the room, rushing the two down.

Katsuki started off by firing an explosive punch at one of them, shoving him back into others. A plump, long-haired man moves next and tries to belly flop Eijiro but is deflected by the redhead's hardened fist, causing the fat man to smash into the wall. Another two try to attack Katsuki from behind, but he sees them and is quick to react.

"Say goodbye!" he shouts whirling on his attackers.

Making another explosion from the hand causes the force to push both enemies back, slamming into the opposite wall. Eijiro is now busy blocking swings from another opponent. He uses his hardened hands to stop the sword, grabbing hold and then smashing the blade in a shower of metal shards. The sword wielder reacts in a panic trying to back away, Eijiro finishes him off with a stiff punch to the face.

"This might be the last of them, what a bunch of weaklings."

"Alright, then we should now hurry and find the rest of our class. If we're both still in the U.S.J., then everyone else probably is too…"

"If you want to find the others go ahead, but I'm going to destroy that warpy bastard no matter what." Katsuki snarls, stalking towards the door.

"Huh?! Have you forgotten that physical attacks won't work with that guy? C'mon, don't be an idiot, man." Eijiro pleads.

"Shut up, Spikey Head! If I take him down, these turds will lose their only way in and out. By cutting cut off their escape route, they'll be stuck here and will have to pay for what they've done!"

As the two kids were talking, they had no idea that there is another foe hiding from them in plain sight. A short man with a physical appearance of a chameleon is camouflaged, moving around slowly to find the perfect moment to strike.

With his knife at the ready, he tries to lunge for Katsuki. Only for the ash-blonde boy to move to the side, dodging the strike and grabbing hold of the chameleon's head before firing off a blast point-blank.

"Besides, if all these villains are small fries like the ones we dealt with, then even the extras won't have a problem in handling them." Katsuki continues now holding the burned head of the attacker.

"Geez, what insane reaction time! Also, since when do you act so calmly and rationally? Usually, your all like trigger happy, extremely menacing and short-tempered…" Eijiro wonders, remembering the previous behaviors when Katsuki fought.

"I'm always calm and rational, you red-haired loser!" the explosion boy reacts in rage.

"Yeah, there it is."

"Tch… whatever, either you help me stop this weird guy or go find the others if you want to…"

The explosion boy lets go of the man's head, dropping to the floor.

"Wait, hold up. I think what you're really saying: is that you believe in our classmates, and that's thinking like a man Bakugo." Eijiro exclaims, punching his hardened fists together.

Katsuki stares at him sternly in silence until what sounded like a bomb going off is heard. Both look outside the windows knowing that it came from the middle of the U.S.J. facility. Then they feel a strong gust of wind blowing at them, ending in an instant.

"What the hell's going on over there?" the spikey head boy asks.

"No idea, but there should definitely be more villains to beat up outside or that dark mist man."

Katsuki runs, leaving the room they were both fighting on to go downstairs, leaving Eijiro behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouts the red-haired, also leaving to catch up with him.

* * *

New version with **LD1449 **as the editor.

Chapter 8 has been shortened a lot because the last scene will be reused for a future chapter.


	9. Yagi

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Yagi's Early Teaching Experience**

Early morning, found principal Nezu preparing tea, patiently waiting for the water to come to a boil.

The mouse man sits on one of the two office seats, a tea set sits ready at a table. When he hears the tell-tale whistle beginning to build, he pulls the kettle away and pours the water into two prepared ceramic cups.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The principal is greeted with the presence of Yagi Toshinori in his All Might form, after closing the door, a burst of steam surrounds his body, dissipating to reveal the small skeleton-like appearance.

"Good morning, All Might, take a seat. Your just in time for some freshly made tea and a little snack."

"Thank you, sir."

Yagi's voice is subdued almost downtrodden. Nezu couldn't fault him for it. They were all feeling a little down right now.

"It will be ready in a moment take a seat, please."

Yagi nods, marching to the available chair and placing himself on it.

"I presume you know why I called you into my office?" Nezu asks.

"It's about the U.S.J. attack, isn't it?"

The principal nods quietly. "Would you mind elaborating on the current situation?"

While asking, he picks a rice cracker and begins to eat it. Yagi looks down, contemplating what he should say.

"Two teachers and two students being in the hospital, one of them still unconscious, the other kids most likely traumatized. This was supposed to be a normal school day…" he begins somberly.

Nezu starts to pour the sencha tea into both cups.

"They went through something that no hero-in-training should ever experience. Hell, even I didn't deal with villains like that when I was their age. It could have been a massacre in there, but somehow they fought back and survived."

The bear-mouse reacts with a reflecting hum, then looks to the large window of his office.

"I may not have the right answer, but I believe even some children learning to be heroes will also grow to have a mental preparedness for any danger that will hit them no matter if they expect it or not."

Nezu turns to the table and carefully holds his filled teacup and sips its contents. The great Pro Hero places his hand on the forehead, showing small signs of shaking.

"But it should have been me there to deal with them since I was their target. Instead, I put everyone in danger by being here and made it all the worse because I was _absent_ when they attacked searching for me..."

Yagi stares at the cup of tea, there is more he really had to take off his chest. Sighing, he looks up to the ceiling.

"My role as the Number One Hero is slowly slipping away, and now this new enemy is targeting the school. At this rate, One for All will have risen again way before young Midoriya can officially take my place."

The mouse creature puts down his cup now being half empty.

"Yagi Toshinori… when I asked you to join us, it wasn't just to limit your heroic activities and teach your chosen successor. I had an even more personal desire for you to be here…"

All Might now stares at the principal with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if you no longer had your quirk, I still would have wanted you to be a teacher. Because I believe your "Symbol of Peace" is something that must be shown and learned by the Hero Course students. You could inspire them to work hard in becoming "symbols" just like you. Your legacy may not only be with Izuku Midoriya but also make an impact on those teenagers who might possibly go beyond just being ordinary Pro Heroes."

While he listens, Yagi takes a long drink from his now tepid tea, almost finishing it.

"If you still wish to bear a lot to blame for what has happened, then I can admit that I also feel deeply responsible…"

"Sir?" Yagi asks, surprised.

"I should have been more careful after hiring you, I didn't imagine the possibility of villains infiltrating this school as a chance to attack you. But after what happened, now I fear even worse possibilities in the future. What if villains get information on students to be kidnapped, held hostage, or there are more attacks on school grounds. That is why from now on, all of our planning will be done in confidentiality, all-important school files will be properly secured, and we'll have more security in this facility. We'll make sure something like this won't happen again."

Yagi responds, nodding in agreement. Nezu holds his cup again and finishes the rest of his drink.

Then the office phone rings.

"My apologies, but I will need to answer that, it won't be too long." The mouse man leaves his chair and heads to his office table.

"Sure…" Yagi responds.

(x)

Nezu is still standing minutes later, pressing the phone to his ear. Yagi tries not to eavesdrop, focusing instead on drinking his tea.

The rice cracker is gone, he's already eaten it, something light enough even his torn insides could hold it down. No doubt something Nezu took into account when he offered them.

"Excellent, then I will see you later. Goodbye."

Nezu's voice indicates the call is done, he places the phone back on the receiver, breathing out a small, barely a sigh before returning to his chair across from Yagi.

"Vlad King has just confirmed that the press conference will be in two days."

"You would like me to speak to journalists?" There's no surprise in his tone, it's a role he's familiar with.

But he is, in fact, surprised himself when Nezu shakes his head.

"No, no. We will handle the media, right now, you have a much more important job."

"Which is?"

"Speaking to your students."

Yagi starts, then looks crestfallen, offering a single, stiff nod in response.

Nezu tilts his head black, orb-like eyes blinking slowly at the reaction. "It seems you have something else in your mind, All Might…"

"It's difficult to think of facing them, Principal Nezu." Yagi admits. "I failed those students today. My absence caused all of this."

The noise Nezu makes is almost a hum, but Yagi can't detect agreement or disagreement there.

The Symbol of Peace takes a breath. "It saddens me, you know. Those kids are so diverse, so many fresh new ideas and perspectives principal Nezu. Having different viewpoints on being a hero and learning to become one. But now, after this, who knows how those ideals could be shaped."

Again, Nezu doesn't respond, taking a sip of his tea instead, for a moment, both men sit in quiet contemplation and regret.

Finally, the mouse breaks the silence.

"Could you tell me something?"

Yagi turns his gaze to him, waiting for the question.

"You're right, of course, that class 1-A, has many diverse students with different ideas and perspectives. But I get the feeling you're thinking of particular students when you say that."

Toshinori smiles softly. "You always were sharp..." The smile fell, eyes drifting down again to the tea. "But yes. Honestly, there are three students I think of most when I say that."

"Which are?"

"The first is Katsuki Bakugo, there's... something inside that boy principal, some spark you only see in a few heroes every generation. Something that tells me that he will become a great hero one day even with all his brashness and anger. His ideals don't mesh well with others, and his manners are more than taciturn, but..."

"You believe in him." The principal finished smiling.

Yagi nodded. "I do. But beside him, there's, of course, Izuku Midoriya. He has that same spark as Bakugo. That same drive but even more than him, Izuku is purely selfless, even when he's not powerful enough, even when Izuku knows he's in danger the boy will fight and try as hard to save someone, even someone he has no reason to save."

Nezu nods. "Which is why you chose him as the next bearer of One for All. I don't know him well, but I feel he'll do you proud one day."

Yagi's fingers traced the rim of his teacup, the still-warm liquid wafting tendrils of smoke into the air. "And finally, Peter Parker. He's like the perfect blend between the two. A student who fights his opponents no matter the situation with the strength and agility to do it, with no hesitance in saving those and helping other heroes."

"Aizawa might not agree so readily with your assessment." Nezu pointed out. "He seems to believe Peter's attitude won't allow him to take battles seriously in the real world."

"Ask Aizawa then, where Peter is now." Yagi shot back, blue eyes staring into black orbs. "In a hospital bed, critically injured, trying to save and protect his classmates, along with Aizawa himself, I might add."

Nezu seemed to have nothing to say to that, and once again, the two teachers lapsed into silence.

"You know," Nezu ventured. "His introduction to U.A. has caused quite a commotion with everyone here. Excluding the faculty, there's a word of mouth that a few students are disappointed or despise that a foreigner is a top pupil in a renowned Japanese Hero School." The mouse creature responds as he holds his chin. "Some alumni aren't too pleased to having an American at U.A. either, thinking he's taking the spot for a Japanese student."

Yagi frowned. He'd faced similar things in America when he'd transferred. But he got through it, he was sure Parker could do the same.

Yagi then looks upward, his black-blue eyes meeting Nezu's beady ones. He remembered when he had Nezu as a teacher years ago, always being engaged with his students and asking questions to get into a student's mindset. It may be why the mouse bear has become the principal of the best Hero School in East Asia.

"Although speaking of those Hero Course students. I, on the other hand, hope more foreigners like Peter Parker and Pony Tsunotori will apply in the future." Nezu declares which surprises the skeleton looking teacher.

"Really, sir?"

"Of course, it fascinates me how other people use their quirks in different parts of the world. How it is utilized and viewed by other religions, cultures, and countries. Especially in the context of heroism."

As Nezu speaks, he gets up from his chair and walks away with the arms behind his back.

"My personal favorites are other hero schools or hero universities which include many foreign students. In the few times I visited outside of Japan, it was so engaging to learn how diverse teachers and youths view their quirks and how they should use them in the country they are studying. From being symbols of tradition to tools for entertainment, many have different perspectives on what it means to have a supernatural ability." He continues while stopping close to the large window in the room. "We can't simply continue to remain homogenous as is, but become a mixing pot if U.A. is to catch up with the best of the best in the world."

Yagi blinks. "I... didn't know this enthused you so much principal.

"Of course," Nezu nods. "Just imagine, a Japanese type international school having many foreign students being taught and telling us about their views on using quirks as a Pro Hero. That would be amazing!" Declares the principal in delight and now spreading his arms.

His exuberance is shortlived, however, sighing quietly as his hands fall back to his sides, seemingly slumping. "Sadly, that dream may have become a bit more distant today. After an attack like this, I couldn't blame parents for not wishing their children to come here, especially since they would need to travel so far."

Yagi could see how this aggrieved the principal, but... there was little he could do to help the situation.

"It'll pass sir." He offered. It was a meek, pathetic reassurance, but it was all he had.

Nezu shrugged.

"Your right, of course." He seemed to puff himself up, sucking down a deep breath as he regathered himself. "One day."

Both head towards the sliding door, with the now All-Might form Yagi opening it and letting himself go out.

"By the way, you can now hold this body for a few hours, correct?" asks the white bear-mouse while looking at Yagi's changed physic from top to bottom.

"Yes, around three hours, at least. I wish I had extra time so I could teach more often this way."

"I agree, good luck with your meetings."

"Thank you, goodbye principal Nezu!"

He turns and marches from the office, talks of future hopes behind him as he prepares himself to face his students once again.

* * *

Finally, an update on Academia!

This is the new Chapter 9 taking place after the U.S.J. Arc. The last scene from Chapter 8 was moved here to be reused as a completely new event within the side story. So ** First Taste of Popularity** is the new Chapter 10.

**Ld1449 **as the editor, and addons by **Zaru**


	10. Popularity (Updated)

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**First Taste of Popularity**

The sound of the bell rings throughout the building, signaling the end of the school day. For class 1-A, it was the end of their lesson with Ectoplasm, he holds his subject books being the first to be ready to leave.

"That will be all, students. See you again tomorrow, and good luck with your training for the U.A. Sports Festival."

"Yes, sir." All the students respond.

Ectoplasm leaves his desk and opens the sliding door, exiting the classroom. Peter quickly places his books into the school bag, already finishing his packing as he fast walks to the doorway.

"Hey Parker, where you going? What's the rush?" Izuku asks, Peter stops.

"I'm just heading to the Development Studio to check on my destroyed costume. I will be there for a while, so bye everyone!"

Everyone except Katsuki says their goodbyes to the American boy as he is the second to leave. The rest of the students also get up and begin packing their schoolbags to go home.

"Hmm… his shiny costume? What exactly happened to it?" Yuga wonders with a hand on his chin.

"Well, Aoyama. After the U.S.J. attack, All-Might had to forcibly rip open Parker's gear so it would be easier for the emergency team to treat him." Momo responds.

"Yeah, I saw it too, that sucks. I wonder if Support can even fix it with how damaged it was." Rikido says doubtfully.

"I don't see why not. With how well renowned the department is, I'm sure they can repair it. With much needed time, of course." She answers to him confidently.

"Still, I thought our first encounter with villains will be when we reach our 2nd or 3rd year. Never did I thought it could happen in our first few weeks." Tsuyu chimes in with a finger on her chin.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Did you guys watch the news last night?" Toru asks all of them, they react to the question.

"The news about the U.S.J.? I did." Replies Mashirao.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time. Though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background." She slumps her shoulders in disappointment.

"Probably not." Mezo responds honestly.

"Well… it is difficult to stand out when your just gloves and shoes." Mashirao adds hesitantly.

"We're totally celebrities now. Look at how those news channels love us." Speaks up Denki, holding his schoolbag with both hands behind his back.

"Yeah. It's kinda crazy, right?" Eijiro responds.

"I'm not sure about that…"

Everyone looks to Izuku, who's now standing and holding his packed school bag.

"I watched the news too, but they talked about what happened at the facility, there was barely anything about us."

"Midoriya's right, "The Hero Course that pumps out Pro Heroes was attacked." and that's all the media care about." Kyoka speaks up.

"We were all handed a horrifying fate… but we all managed to beat it in the end." Proclaims Fumikage in his usual dark tone.

"Hey, I say we all forget about that U.S.J. stuff. Because now we need to concentrate on the festival!" Ochaco announces with a fist up high, she is at the front row of seats with her friends Tenya and Izuku also prepared to exit.

"Miss Uraraka's absolutely right, we can't cloud ourselves with what happened to us before. It is now time for us to prepare for the Sports Festival, we need to show everyone excellent sportsmanship not just to the spectators but to our future employers as well." The glasses boy agrees.

"So good luck with training everyone, and see you tomo-!"

Ochaco's goodbye is cut off when she sees in shock an unexpected blockage coming from the classroom entrance.

"What the heck is that?" Mezo stares in confusion.

The rest of Class 1-A look to see that the doorway is now filled with lots of students from different courses looking inside, some are holding up phones to take pictures of the Hero Course students while a few are speaking to their friends or classmates.

"Um… why the heck are you all here?!" Ochaco shouts out.

"Do you all have some sort of business with our class?" Tenya questions to the crowd.

"I don't get it, why are they blocking our exit like this?!"

"They're scouting out the competition, Deku. Since we're the class that survived a real villain attack, they want to see us with their own eyes." Katsuki answers.

With no hesitation, he continues to walk, getting closer to the large group of students. This makes Tenya look at the explosion boy in utter disbelief that he is not showing any sign of decency towards them, making Izuku try to comfort his tall friend.

"Let's just hope he doesn't explode anybody, Iida…"

The ash-blond stops, arriving face to face to the crowd.

"At least you now know what a future pro looks like. So move it, extras."

Katsuki's sudden intimidation horrifies the three students behind him.

"You can't walk around calling other students "extras" just because you don't know who they are! And please don't antagonize them or they'll think we're a bunch of degenerates!" Tenya loudly criticizes him.

"So, this is class 1-A huh? I heard you guys were impressive, but you sound like egomaniacs."

The male voice of one of the students stops the murmuring of everyone else, the boy slowly gets through the packed spectators and manages to be at the very front. He is young with messy, indigo-colored hair, and has very dark eye bags underneath his half-closed eyes.

"Tell me something, is everyone in the hero course this delusional, or is it just you?"

His question makes the three behind Katsuki respond in full-on silent disagreement, while the boy in question reacts menacingly.

"How sad to come here and get a reaction like this. I, Hitoshi Shinso, like many others, wanted to be in the hero course as well. But I was forced to choose a different track, such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but now I have another chance. In case you Hero Course people didn't know: if any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to your group, and they'll, on the other hand, have to move one of you unlucky ones to make room."

Most of the class 1-A stiffens after hearing that.

"What?! You gotta be kidding?!" Denki and Mina react in shock.

"Seriously, didn't you two read the Hero Course guidelines properly?!" Tenya asks them.

"He's right though, we could possibly have new classmates, but only if any of us is transferred out due to performing horribly not only at the festival but also in their Hero Couse studies." Izuku exposits. Electro boy and acid girl react with gulps.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't you dare think of me getting kicked out, none of you assholes will ever take my place here!" Announces Katsuki while doing the throat slit sign.

"So full of yourself much? While some of my peers are scouting the competition, I, on the other hand, is here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war class 1-A." Hitoshi announces to them.

While the three friends behind Explosion Boy look in bewilderment in how direct this guy is, the indigo-haired boy looks around again, noticing that someone is missing inside the classroom.

"Also, I noticed that not everyone here is present. Where's the foreigner?"

His question makes the crowd of students return to mutter to each other, wondering who Hitoshi is talking about. But class 1-A knew precisely what this boy is asking for with Katsuki grunting in deep annoyance. Izuku gulps, seeing Kacchan tighten up like a bowstring.

"Gaijin? What's he talking about?"

"There's also an American student here."

"I heard he was first in the Hero Course Entrance Exam." Katsuki can be heard growling.

"Wait, you mean he's not here?!"

"I wanted to ask him on date!"

"Me too!"

"So much for meeting the best Hero Course student." Now the ash-blonde's hand was out of his pocket, flexing.

Izuku had to answer quickly. He could not have one of his classmates inadvertently telling where Peter currently is, or he will have to deal with the same problem as them but all by himself.

He had no choice.

"Um, excuse me…"

Izuku's loud voice causes everyone to eye at him. The freckled boy now feels on edge, having everyone's attention on him but worried if they will believe in what he will convey.

"If… if you're looking for Peter Parker, then I'm sorry… but he's not here. He already went home." Izuku lies to Hitoshi.

This response by their classmate makes most of class 1-A react in confusion. But some of the students quickly understood Izuku's reasoning for deceiving the crowd.

"Huh? Hey, Midoriya what are you-"

Hanta could not finish his sentence as suddenly one of Kyoka's earlobe earphone jacks attacks the inside of his left ear, causing him to twitch erratically.

"Shut it, Sero." Kyoko silently says to him.

The indigo-haired boy responds with a sigh.

"Shame, I too wanted to see this guy in person. Either way, be sure to inform him exactly what I said to you guys. Parker should also be careful of us during the festival."

"Hey, you!"

Then a shout is heard at the back of the group of spectating students. Everyone looks to see a spikey silver-haired boy is the one screaming.

"I'm Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu from class 1-B next door! We heard you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true! But what I see here are a bunch of brats who think you're better than us!"

This causes Tenya, Ochaco, and Izuki to now react in utter dread with how they have become a hated class to these spectators all because of Katsuki's words.

"Talk all you want, and it'll just be more embarrassing when you're K.O.'d!"

But the ash-blond ignores his cries and starts to exit the classroom.

"Hey, don't you ignore me!" Tetsutetsu barks in anger.

"Dude, where are you going? You got to say something! It's your fault that they're all hating on us, Bukugo." Eijiro calls out worryingly.

"These people don't matter, the only important thing is that I beat them. Prove no doubt who is the best."

With that, Katsuki continues walking away to his right. Which the onlookers, in return, let him through. For Izuku at least Kacchan has calmed down... thankfully.

"I'm coming for you, you hear me!" the silver-haired boy barks to the ash-blonde.

"Damn it, I hate that that was such a manly exit." Grunts Eijiro jealously.

"You said it." Rikido agreeing with a hand on his chin.

"We have to beat them, he wasn't wrong about it." Fumikage also chimes in.

"Yeah sure, but this sucks! He made us everyone's enemy!" Denki speaks up, horrified.

"That's right, now all these students will want to put our heads on a platter." Mina agrees in disappointment.

(X)

Hitoshi slowly pushes through the pack of spectators still scouting their competition, he finally gets out of it altogether. The indigo haired boy turns to walk left of the hallway, where he notices a short dark purple haired boy is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Minoru Mineta looks at him in smiled approval.

"Well done, Shinsho. You probably scared the piss outta them."

"Oh hey, Mineta." Hitoshi responds to his classmate.

Minoru stops leaning and joins with Hitoshi walking together back to their classroom.

"But, I can't believe that American wasn't there." Minoru comments enviously eyes narrowed as he bit his thumb. "Fucking point stealer. I'll never forgive him."

"So, where were you exactly? I thought you wanted to check on class 1-A as well."

"Of course I did, but unlike you and everyone else. I scouted from the left side of the entrance without anyone noticing. I had all the time to analyze the competition without any hindrance."

"And checking under the girl's skirts as well." Hitoshi replies as he rolls his eyes.

This causes Minoru to stop walking and look up at his classmate in shock at his sudden remark. But he then purposely coughs a bit, wanting to change the subject.

"Anyway, you're not the only one who's challenging them. I'm also using this festival to show U.A. I have what it takes! I'll get that transfer and be with those Hero Course girls no matter what!" He announces, clenching his fists. "I've seen what they are, and they're like porn stars compared to the others in our class. With my brain and know-how, they'll be fawning over me when I become a top Pro!"

"Then, let's be prepared Mineta, but I also recommend you be extra careful."

Hitoshi's warning makes Minoru look back at him again with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Why me, Shinsho?"

"Well, last I checked, Kujo Rinjo and Takahashi Kiara weren't pleased when someone found a hole in the girl's locker room leading to the boys. They suspect you, and they're gonna take the opportunity to flatten you."

"Oh don't worry buddy, I'll make sure to not get hit even once." Minoru responds in complete confidence. Then he slumps. "Not sure how the hell it got clogged up. Damn the one who found that hole."

They both arrive at their classroom, going inside to retrieve their school bags and head home for the evening.

* * *

Update:

New version with **Ld1449** as the editor, and addons by **Zaru**

This is now changed to be Chapter 10, with the ninth chapter being **Yagi's Early Teaching Experience (Chapter 9)**

This means after several months, all my chapters of my side story have been revised! Now I can finally work on writing new chapters within the FFDESS! I hope you look forward to them because I have a lot of ideas on my list! Thanks also to the Zaru himself.


	11. Internship Part 1

**Friendly Foreign Dimensional Exchange Student Spider-Man!: Academia**

**Hero Students Interning**

Governments mandating people with quirks to be regulated is against a person's fundamental human rights. Everyone must have liberty in expressing their gifted powers for more diversity, efficiency, and progressiveness within our current society. It's a belief that needs to become a reality. But trying to change the "stale status quo" with ordinary bureaucracy will only lead to endless debates with no compromise, so bipartisanship to this subject will be futile. The public will easily be deceived by ignorant or lobbied politicians who shall denounce this subject, which means even the civilians will be hopelessly polarized towards this matter. So, the only way to create this "social freedom" is to go full-on against the government's quirk control by overthrowing the current authority to achieve an easy and quick transition.

That was the overall summary of the autobiographical and politically driven book called the Meta Liberation War, written by the late Chikara Yotsubashi, also known as Destro. Hawks is currently reading it in his personal office, sitting on a comfortable desk chair with his feet resting on the desk. He has looked through most of the book, with a few chapters remaining. He puts in a bookmark to read later and stares at the author's name. "If only you were alive today, what nice debates we could have had…"

Resting the book on the desk, the winged hero checks the notifications on his phone to see social and media posts' usual feed. He then hears knocks coming from the door.

"Com' in Harpyia." The door opens to reveal first his sidekick and second in command of his agency. The most distinguishing features were her large folded wings, the colors resembling those of a snowy owl, and her bare legs being feathery talons. Her skin is well tanned with most of her medium length black hair covering her left side. She's all dressed in white, including fingernails and lipstick.

Right behind her is the expected U.A. student with his school uniform. For Hawks, he sees a lot of potential in Tokoyami. Wanting to also personally talk to someone from that Hero School with information about the League of Villains since he had direct experience with them. The man prefers to have different varieties of sources rather than relying solely on what's reported by the news.

"Hey, welcome to my agency bird boy, let's make your time here great."

The bird boy responds with a bow. "Thank you, I really appreciate you for choosing me."

The Pro Hero gets up from the desk and puts on his yellow-tinted visor. "Do tell, have you settled in? You tired?"

"I am settled sir, but I actually rested while on the train."

"Excellent, then it's first patrol time!" This really surprises the avian kid, not expecting his first day would be going outside already. "Apologies, what?"

"My very first Sports Festival was yours and you caught my eye. I'm sure you can do this unless there's an issue in checking out the streets right now…" Tokoyami immediately straightens himself, showing his preparedness. "None at all. I'm ready for anything sir."

"Then meet at the rooftop with the costume on. Got a hero name?" He walks a bit, also being close to the door.

"I'm Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi." He responds darkly.

"Then I'll call you that." The Pro Hero is about to leave until he is stopped by his top sidekick. "Hawks, a moment please…"

"Sure. I'll meet ya there kid." Tokoyami bows again, he leaves and all remained were the two adults, the woman's neutral look turned into a severe one, eying carefully at her superior. "What's up Harpyia?"

"Tell me you're not reading that… _thing_?" She asks, looking at his book that's on the table. The Pro Hero just smirks at her. "Not a fan huh?"

"What about you?" She questions, making him react with a snickering shrug. "Course not, just wanna know what's the fuss about back at that book store."

"Well we can't be careless. With something like the League of Villains, what if his terrorist group's still out there…"

"That's a job for the government, see ya later!" Hawks finally leaves his office and Harpyia. Heading for the stairs, he reaches the door opening it to reveal the roof is flat and bare, with a very short wall surrounding the building. The Pro Hero waits as he stares at the skyline of Fukuoka. Later, he hears footsteps behind him, looking back to see his intern has arrived now wearing his costume.

"Hi again Tsukuyomi, door please?" After doing as told, the bird boy moves closer to the hero. "So, just wondering… is your monster bird something you control, or has a mind of its own?"

"Look for yourself." As if knowing it was his queue, the shadowy like creature comes out of the owner's cloak, revealing himself with a hand greeting. "He's called Dark Shadow."

"Hi mister!"

"Well, well… you're quite the interesting duo. Let's get started." Keigo walks a bit, stopping very close to the edge of the roof.

"So basically, it goes like this." He lifts his hand, releasing a finger to visualize his explanations. "One: Police contact us if a situation needs our attention and is filtered based on the district were in. Two: Filling reports on our actions, like assisting other pros, protecting the people, or apprehending criminals, the usual yadde, yadde, yadda. Three: a division in the H.P.S.C. decides on how much payment is sent to our agency, with some saved for budget and the rest transferred to the heroes. Got that?"

Tsukuyomi simply nods, being silent to pay full attention to everything Hawks is saying.

"And finally, four: Street patrols are the most common hero jobs. Many go on foot, but some of us take advantage of our quirks to look around. Like my wings for monitoring the skies. But with you, we'll also be on the ground."

"Understood, but why are we on the roof and not downstairs?" Tokoyami looks around, knowing the only way down is first through the door they just came out from.

"First tell me, you scared of heights?" Bird boy reacts in confusion, including Dark Shadow. He also walks to the building's edge and looks down. "I'm not… why?"

Hawks winks at him and spreads out his wings. "Then enjoy Hawks' special elevator!"

Understanding what the man will do, Tsukuyomi reacts in wide-eyed surprise, while his dark monster friend snickers. "Oh… this will be fun."

(X)

The cries of three men and a teenage boy practicing punches ring aloud inside the dojo of the hero agency with Battle Hero: Gunhead, their instructor, stares attentively at their stances and movements.

"Ready? Now!"

They call a much loader scream, which echoes the dojo, ending the practice.

"Excellent, that's enough men. Remember, don't just go through the motions, make sure you're focusing on each individual punch." He looks towards a sidekick to the left. "Kazama, after freshening up, you'll go patrolling with our two new recruits."

"Sure, are you going out as well master?"

"I got some extra lessons for our new intern." Gunhead points to the Sweets Hero: Rikido wearing his costume, he's panting and taking a long swig of his water bottle.

"Understood. Okay boys, get ready to head out." The other men agree and leave the training hall, with only the U.A. student and the Pro Hero remain. "So Sugarman, ready for more?"

"Yes I am!" The muscular teen responds in anticipation.

"Good. Now use your quirk with a short fuse and attack me. Also, hold this." The masked man gives the teenage boy a short blade, which he looks in worry at the armed combat hero. "Um… are you sure…?"

"Don't worry. Let's begin." Still confused, but following as instructed, Sugarman takes out a small sugar cube from one of his pouches and eats it. The Sugar Rush begins, bulging the muscles and acting in his usual fury. Rikido lunges forward, trying to slash his opponent, but the hero repeatedly evades the attacks and prepares to hold his young intern down.

"When someone's waving a knife around, your best bet is to keep your distance. If they attack directly, plant one leg to use it to pivot and dodge. Then, grip the wrist and back simultaneously. Finally, twist the attacker's wrist to make them drop the knife and kick it away for your own safety."

Just as explained by Gunhead, he successfully pins the teenager down and releases the blade away from his grip. Sugarman grunts in anger, trying to free himself, but then his muscles deflate and awake himself from the raging alter ego, which the man notices.

"Is that "normal" you, boy?" When Rikido nods in response, the Pro Hero lets him go. "So, what did I just explained to you?"

"Explained what?" Rikido asks as he gets up.

"About learning how to confront someone who's attacking with a weapon." The response now made the Sugar Boy befuddled. He heard nothing about what was said during his knife attacks. The boy's silence already gave the man the answer he needed, pointing his finger upwards. "That shows what we need to work on."

Rikido rubs the back of his head. "Huh? What's the problem?"

"There are some serious side effects when using your quirk." The hero then points to him, which he flinches in response. "When consuming sugar, you get the benefits of increasing your strength but you immediately lose most of your mental functions, which gets worse as you fight. Do you remember the battle with that purple-haired boy during your Sports Festival?"

"Kinda, I beat him quick."

"But did you hear him trying to talk to you when the fight began?" Gunhead crosses his arms while asking. Sugar Boy looks in confusion again. "What?"

"The highlights showed that the kid was trying to talk. But your Sugar Rush diminishes your brain activity. This won't be a problem when dealing with thugs. But what about situations where there are other Pro Heroes, your own sidekicks, or even civilians trying to call, but you don't hear them because of your quirk?" As he explains, Gunhead grabs the knife and puts it back on the weapon's shelf.

"No matter the situation, you need to be aware of your surroundings. Because being unable to or refusing to hear other people when using your power could cause serious problems when you fight and protect."

Placing both hands to his waist, Sugarman had to reluctantly agree with the hero's critique of his powers. But now worried, he wondered if there really is a way for him to be mentally stable even during Sugar Rush. "But how can I fix this?"

"Lucky for you, I might have a solution." the man responds in delight. Rikido reacts in joyful surprise. "Really! What is it?!"

"Come on. Bring your bottle too." Gunhead starts walking to the far side of the dojo's walls, which the boy follows him. They reach a concealed door on the wall that the Pro Hero opens, revealing a stack of stairs with the lights coming on automatically. They both climb and find another entrance.

The man opens it to show to the amazement of Rikido: a well decorated and spacious traditional Japanese meditation room with unique windows blocking the rays of sunlight. "Surprised? Close the door, and take off your boots."

The Sugar Boy does as told, he continues to look around in wonderment, not expecting something like this being here. "Never heard you being so into meditation."

"Eh… doesn't fit the image ya know? Take a seat." He directs the teen to the zafu placed close to a small wooden table; Gunhead is the first to sit on his thin cushion from the other side, and Sugarman being the next to sit down.

"What some people forget is that martial arts are more than just physical. It incorporates elements of mindfulness, concentration, focus, and self-respect. We all have our own ways of using this. I personally view meditation as essential during training and fighting. Like clearing your mind on finding the right maneuver against criminals or focusing better on which civilian needs saving the most."

"I uh… see…?"

"Now we're gonna to try diminish the "stupid" side effects of using your quirk. So, let's try a little bit, remember this is a slow and quiet technique."

The Pro Hero grabs a matchbox to light up some incense that begins to burn. Next, he holds a singing bowl and a wooden striker. "Keep your back and head straight. If you can't think of nothing, try to remember things that bring you to a state of calmness and tranquility, what makes you feel at ease."

Rikido moves a bit to feel comfortable on his zafu seat and preparing his body at the correct angle. "When I hit this bowl, we close our eyes and begin, I will hit it again to end the meditation. Are you ready?"

The boy rests his arms on his legs and takes a deep breath. "Ready."

After a few seconds, Gunhead strikes the bowl releasing its soothing sound that echoes the whole room. Rikido closes his eyes, the silence and darkness begin. It took a minute to start to be annoying. Still, he followed the hero's instructions. He began thinking of what makes someone like him to relax: The satisfaction of decorating a beautiful Christmas cake, imagining the sweet aroma of pastries straight out of the oven, the taste of fruit icing on a cupcake. Few more visions eventually help him feel silent comfort that could last longer…

Then, the singing bowl's sound is heard again; the teen boy opens his eyes, feeling like the whole ordeal felt slow yet quick… he's unsure. "So how was your first time, Sugarman?"

Rikido stares at the Pro Hero, trying to figure on how to explain his first-ever meditation. "I don't know, it was weird… relaxing I guess?"

"Be aware though, it takes at least weeks of training and practice to fall into a meditative state, possibly much more if you want to control your quirk." Gunhead drops the bowl and the stick back to the table. "My suggestion is starting tomorrow: we will do both fighting and meditating practice with your Sugar Rush. Unless we see good results, I'll also prepare you a meditation plan to further the training after your internship. Contact me on your progression and ask questions if needed. Would you like to continue?"

Rikido ponders deeply; it's definitely good advice. If he can use Sugar Rush and be mentally better, it will benefit him a lot in the future, and especially for his further studies in U.A., he has to give this a try. "Let's do it."

(X)

"Giving back to the community is a big part of being a hero, so don't make me see you drag your feet. Understand me?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Shouts Red Riot and Real Steel as they and the Chivalrous Hero: Fourth Kind are busy picking up objects left in a children's playground, but the place is more littered than usual, showing signs of a late-night outdoor drinking party that took place. Kirishima is clearly annoyed with this. "Come on, can't they be a little clean?"

"Sir! Why's this part of being heroic?!" Tetsutetsu loudly asks as he ties up a trash bag. "Because crime is not only thieves or murderers. Even if you think you're a lawful person, being ignorant about your actions like not dropping your waste correctly is also a moral offense."

As Fourth Kind explains, Kirishima looks at him as he opens up an empty bag. "But ain't this a job for trashmen?"

"They can't always be around. We heroes need to also help people alleviate them from overwork, helping society with clean-up is also a righteous cause." The four-arm hero goes to inspect any litter hidden in the recreational equipment, while both strength quirk teens are cleaning up the hedges. Kirishima looks behind his coworker wanting to change the subject.

"Hey, we got similar quirks and also at the same agency. It seems fate really wants us in manly conflict." The metal kid turns around to also look at him and screams. "That's right! To see who's truly the hardest in U.A.!"

Both of them smirk sternly at each other and pause their trash pick-up. "Then how 'bout a strong man battle to see who's the real number one?" Red Riot makes a fist while his quirk hardens his hand. Real Steel responds with his metal covering the arm. "Yes! Arm wrestle!"

"Kids, if you want to talk? Do it while you work!" Fourth Kind calls out to them, which the two instantly react. "Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

While they continue, Kirishima finds a kick scooter with a broken wheel under the hedges. He grabs it with both hands on the metal neck, struggling to pull it out due to being stuck between the several branches inside. Right when Red Riot successfully frees it, he begins to lose his footing making him start to fall down with the scooter. The hardening user cries to his clumsiness, which the steel kid looks back to see what's going on.

Miraculously, the accident is stopped by another person holding Kirishima's back, preventing him from falling to the ground. Both surprised teens look to see a short brown hair young adult is knee sitting with both hands on the boys back. The man slowly puts the red-haired boy on the floor, looking at him in relief. "Whew! That was close. Be careful kid, or you'll accidentally hit somebody like your friend there."

"Uh… yeah, thanks." Responds Kirishima dumbfoundedly.

"No prob! Gotta run, good luck with your internship boys!" He places both hands on the surface and glides away from the playground and turns left along the sidewalk, moving a bit more until he gets fully up and starts jogging further out from the teens' location.

"That was… something! Is that guy a sidekick?!" As Tetsutetsu asks in loud amazement, Kirishima gets up, still holding the scooter. "Either dude's on break or just a civilian with a manly quirk."

(X)

Deep inside, Ochaco's still excited. Getting the Wild Wild Pussycats agency's personal tour in the middle of a forest with Mandalay and Pixie-Bob is incredible. With the hero team known to be rural rescue-oriented, it makes sense that they would be situated outside of urban areas. It started with the building, which looked more like a large house than a place of business, along with the introduction from mountains to the forest routes the four heroes take when climbing and survey their territory for any potential natural disasters.

"…and finally, the last to show you is our outdoor gym!" Pixie proudly calls out, spreading her arms.

Uraraka looks in absolute awe at this part of the forest illuminated with the rays of sunlight. It is a mix of an outdoor gymnasium, an expert adventure park on tall trees, and a very long fitness trail starting from the gym that continues deep inside the forest and ends back to where it starts. Most of the exercise equipment is made with a mix of metal and wood.

Mandalay is next to explaining this particular place. "Us cats don't just exercise, but also refine our techniques when dealing with different dangers and obstacles that can occur after certain disasters. Everything we do is outdoors, we're not afraid of the rain and snow."

"Amazing!" the teen girl inspects the area in glee. "So this will be my internship?!"

Pixie responds with a wide grin. "Correct kitten, we also prepared different exercises especially for you."

"Wait, really-? I-I mean… great." Ochaco couldn't help but blush and fidget from hearing the blonde heroine and her embarrassing response.

"Out of curiosity, could you levitate that?" Pixie's thick cat-like glove points to the huge log that's twice taller than the young girl. She responds confidently. "Yes, just a moment."

After taking a deep breath, she touches the log, which immediately begins to slowly float up in the air. Stopping to her head, both women look in quiet wonder.

"Tada! What do you think?" Before they could answer, the log suddenly drops, landing hard on the ground, which shocks Ochaco. "No way! I didn't release it yet!"

"Oops, sorry! My fault!"

The levitating girl baffles that the chunk of wood somehow spoke with a woman's voice. But she notices a waggling feline tail and looks behind for the actual source, surprisingly finding a green-haired cat lady is holding onto it. "Ra-Ragdoll?!"

"Yep! That's me kitty!"

Ragdoll let's go of the log, landing on the ground, and promptly tilts herself to seeing eye to eye, switching between Ochaco and the object. "Wow! It's even more amazing than on T.V.!"

"It was Ragdoll's idea to select you for our new intern." Mandalay explains, as Pixie-Bob also chimes in. "Your performance at Capture the Flag impressed her so much that she was adamant in having you in our feline pride, luckily we all felt the same way."

Now the teen girl felt even redder than before that these amazing Pro Heroines really wanted her to be their intern. She tries to stand tall but is clearly shaking a bit. "I… thanks so much… y-you won't regret this, I mean it!"

All three cat ladies chuckle; Mandalay is the first to stop. "I'm sure we won't. Like we said before, we'll mostly train and show you where we patrol and do surveillance, with a chance of rescue missions along the way."

"So, can you start interning right now?!" Ragdoll asks excitingly. With how they are looking forward to having her, Ochaco is even more determined to start her several days with the Wild Wild Pussycats. "A-absolutely! Should I get my costume?"

"That won't be necessary, first you'll do workouts." Pixie-Bob responds with a wink.

"Oh, that explains me wearing this." Ochaco wonders, looking down at the U.A. PE uniform she has on her. "So who'll be my instructor?"

"That'll be me! Tiger!"

The man's deep voice is heard from above the four as they see the aforementioned muscular hero standing on a platform fixed on to the tree. He jumps down and perfectly lands on both feet close to the teen girl, who reacts in a high yelp. Even with her own eyes, she's still amazed that this is clearly a tall man wearing a similar cat-like costume like his female teammates… including the skirt. Could the gossip of him being transgender is real?

"I- uh- hi Tiger, a pleasure to meet you." Ochaco greets to the fourth and final member of the hero team. "And to you, Uravity."

He then points a gloved paw at the girl. "Hope your body's ready because today we will not stop until you're dripping sweat!" She immediately reacts in wide-eyed shock, "What?! But isn't that a bit too much?!"

Tiger responds with placing the other glove on her shoulder and stares menacingly close, which the teen now reacts in fear. "You really think we Pussycats only rely on our quirks? You sometimes have to use your own physical strength in situations where even Zero Gravity won't be helpful."

"He's right you know." Both look to Pixie, who is chiming in. "I can't always use my Earth Flow in stuff like pushing or moving out debris that could possibly danger the life of a survivor. That log you just floated? I can lift it with my own two paws."

"And since your eager to start, we'll begin with the gym. Let's go!" Tiger drags with him the motionless Ochaco, still computing on what's happening.

"Exercise hard kitty! I'll be back with a cooler of cold water and sunscreen." Ragdoll waves at the girl, watching her leave with the other two cat ladies.

"Huh?! Wait! This is way too sudden! Mandalay! Pixie-Bob! Wait!" Her screams are hopeless against the great trials ahead, definitely not how she pictured her internship would commence.

(X)

"And… cut! We're done, that's a wrap everyone!" Calls out the film director as she checks the final take with the cameraman.

Everyone in the studio starts to slowly clear out the commercial's filming for the new hairspray product called "U.N.E.R.I.". The Snake Hero: Uwabami and her two interns Mina and Itsuka, all in hero costume, step away from the prop platform and return the fake hairspray cans with the name to a crew member.

The director moves close to the Pro Heroine. "Excellent work as usual, you'll get the demo around next week. And well done to you girls." Uwabami reacts with a warm smile. "Looking forward to seeing it."

The director is then approached by the snake lady's personal secretary to discuss where and how they can receive the unfinished advert. The assistant gives the heroine her phone and goes to the snack table to drink a water bottle with the two teens following her. She turns to them while opening the cap. "You did great today, especially for your first time. For the director to even allow my interns as models just shows you might have what it takes."

"Thanks a lot." Big Hands Lady responds positively, although Acid Girl reacts in doubt. "Yeah… thanks…"

Snake Lady notices the intern's lukewarm response as she drinks from the bottle. "What's up Pinkie?" Mina looks away, uncertain how the Pro Hero would react if she asked, but had to respond eventually. "Did you… really just pick us because we're good looking?"

But luckily for her, the woman responds with a silent chuckling smirk. She first finishes her drink and drops the bottle to a nearby bin. "I have my personal reasons for selecting you two. I do prefer having photogenic students as my interns, so I'm like a sort of modeling recruiter. But it's not only that, being a Pro Hero is like being a celebrity, you'll eventually have to deal with everyone who'll admire or criticize you."

"The more well-known you are, the more attention you'll get." Itsuka explains to her intern partner, then look towards the heroine. "Exactly, they just love meeting a famous pro. In fact, I've seen heroes who have so much potential but they suffer when interacting with the public and the media. So some don't get the attention they deserve or are known more for their negative behaviors rather than their heroic actions."

Uwabami's unexpected wisdom words are much appreciated ever since Pinkie began her internship, although it's still confusing. "But what does this have to with us?"

"Simple: While you help me with my modeling work, I'll teach you in how to behave and communicate properly like a Pro Hero."

"Then what about those solo photo sessions you did?" Mina asks as she raises her arms. Snake lady smiles, responding first by politely patting the Acid Girl's shoulder. "Well, we heroes are allowed to have side jobs."

During their conversation, the 1-B Class Rep was pondering on the Pro Heroine's explanation until she realizes something with a snap from her fingers "Then doing this commercial is like a way for us to learn how to behave with the media, right?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. So, if you work as diligently as me, you could have your own fanbase when you become pros too." They then hear a ring-tone coming from Uwabami's phone; she looks at the screen to see who's calling. "Sorry, girls, but I need to answer this. Enjoy the remaining food and drinks, I'll meet you at the dressing room."

"Okay." They both respond. As the snake lady hero leaves and responds to the call, the two teen girls start snacking. Mina sighs after a drink from her soda can, which Itsuka notices. "What's wrong, Ashido?"

"Well… I'm just wondering, what if I had normal eyes and skin, would she still have selected me?" Big hand girl chuckles and points to the acid girl's head. "Don't forget no horns as well. But look at the bright side, we'll learn how to be public figures when we become pros. You did accept her offer either way."

"But I was expecting more action and training, not this all the time!" She cries in annoyance. Itsuka responds with rubbing Mina's back as comfort. "Don't be so down, we might do some patrols later on."

"I hope so… come on, let's go." Pinkie starts walking to the dressing room as Big Fist follows her. They walk in silence, slowly arriving towards their destination. "Anyway, have you heard anything from your classmates?" asks Itsuka.

"A few: Jiro and Momo have been quite busy ever since they began interning, Kirishima has become friendly with Tetsutetsu, and Ochaco's been very exhausted with the "Pussycat" exercises, still waiting for a response from Toru. Any updates from your classmates?" Mina looks back at her partner, who begins to think.

"Hmm… let's see… Ibara-"

She is immediately cut off when both suddenly hear the angry roar of Uwabami coming from the dressing room; they rush in worry to the door, slamming it open.

"Uwabami! What's the-!" Mina cuts off her question. They look in shock as they witness the snake woman's deep rage with her three snakes hissing towards a picture from a tabloid article shown on her phone, featuring the Rabbit Hero: Mirko and a blue and red costumed one behind her.

"Seriously! Of all the Pro Heroes, Peter Parker choose _her_ and not _me_?! That little rabbit bitch?! Argh! Bunny whore! Hāfu Cunt!"

The angry, loud insults of the snakehead hero and the serpent hisses continue as the two girls hopelessly watch in fear. Then Itsuka lets go of Mina and leaves the room. "Keep an eye on her, I'll find Tsuchiya!"

"What?! Don't leave me alone with her!" The cowering cry is ignored as her intern partner already left to find the personal secretary. The same ring-tone from the Pro Hero's phone rings again, she answers the call. Acid Girl continues to look while she now shivers, not wanting to know what this angry woman will do next.

"Yes, what is it?! Ignore that, what's the problem officer?!" The room is finally silent, with the snakehead lady listening to the person speaking on the phone.

* * *

Sorry for this late chapter, took me a long time to get my writing groove back on this series. This is part 1 of 2 within the Internship Arc, I really like how this one is made and looking forward to the next one I'm making. And according to my statistics, this is the longest chapter I've written thus far!

Hope you enjoyed it!

** Ld1449 **as the editor, and addons by ** Zaru**


End file.
